Don't Cry For Me Tonight
by YinndYang
Summary: Two soon to be siblings and so many problems. Can they over come the challenges to keep their forbidden love together and keep it hidden from the rest of the world? Zutara. Story is being edited! NEW chapters one and two are up!
1. Chapter 1

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 1

The Firelord was defeated. His game is over. Without a proper say, a unanimous vote was cast amongst the citizens of the firenation. Firelord Ozai, who was rotting in the dungeon, would be hung by the end of the month and Azula would be sent to work in a mineshaft for eighteen years once her bending abilities were stripped from her. Zuko's punishment was a year of community service all over the firenation. He was lucky he was shown mercy. During the final battle, Zuko had been seen fighting Azula by Katara's side— and although his help was greatly appreciated it wasn't enough to win over all of his subjects and neighboring kingdoms forgiveness, but because of his strength to turn against his evil father and devious sister and fought on the 'winning team' he was welcomed back home with open arms and had the title 'Firelord' waiting for him. As for Iroh, he was sent to help the poor section of Ba Sing Se for nine months. He didn't mind one bit of it. He served as a counselor, and tea maker; he did the things that he loved to do.

It was certain that the people of the firenation would need a new Firelord and so they had asked the Avatar to stay as they waited for the anticipated return of Zuko. Of course, Aang did not know anything about this kind of leadership so he convinced the people that Iroh was the original true heir to the throne and he would be perfect for the task—however the kingdom still need a temporary leader until Iroh returned.

"Avatar Aang, please consider! Just nine months of ruling the firenation until the Dragon of the West returns. We know we can trust you. Please do consider." An official asked Aang one night at the palace after the royal family was sentenced.

Aang couldn't come up with an excuse besides, "I don't know how to rule an entire nation!"

"Avatar, it's your job to help those in need. And right now that's the firenation. For the next nine months we will just be rebuilding our ways of life, living in peace with the other nations. All that you will need to have done is select new officials and so on. It's not that much work and all we mostly expect from you is to oversee our progress and keep our nation from splitting. It's not a lot of work you'll be put through. I assure you."

Aang just nodded, "Alright. But first I need to drop off my friends back home." The official agreed then let Aang proceed to his room. Once inside the comfort of his own private quarters, Aang jumped face down onto his bed. His friends are most likely home sick and would no doubt want to leave the firenation promptly. Their adventure was over and there was no reason to stay together. No love connection, with the exception of the blossoming relationship with Katara, and only a strong friendship that last them for so long. But it was nothing to keep them together. They wanted their own families; Katara and Sokka had been away from home for months now and possibly would want to see their father and grandmother again. Aang knew he couldn't be selfish enough to ask them to stay with him for the nine months he will be ruling.

The next morning at dawn, before the orange and pink touched the midnight sky; the children were up and ready to go home. Toph was first to be dropped off. With a long goodbye they left her in the gardens and watched her run inside to her heart broken family who had missed her much more than she could imagine. They soared again, much quieter than before. This was how it began—with the 3 of them.

"Aang, you will visit Sokka and me right?" Katara asked. "We are family, remember?"

"Yes. I will. Katara, more or less you are my savior. You saved me from the ice cage I was sealed in. You don't know how grateful I am of that. I will always be in your debt, whatever you want from me you will get it." Aang said while letting Sokka take over while he talked to the waterbender.

"I want you to come see us a lot. And never forget about us—me." Katara requested in a hushed tone.

"That would be impossible—to forget you." Aang embraced her tightly never wanting to let go. Katara wiped off her light tears then pulled away after giving him a short kiss.

"Quit it you guys. Aren't you two dating? Of course you'll see each other again! We'll just have to wait until Firelord Aang finishes his term." Sokka joked. "Then we can all hang out and see Toph and Suki too." He tried to sweep his grief under a rug of optimism.

The three said more goodbyes and wishes until their destination was finally reached. It was now dusk, the midnight blue was taking over the sky once again. They landed not to far from the village. Aang didn't want to make them walk far but they didn't want to make a scene.

"Take care of yourself, Aang. Don't let all that power go to your head alright?" Sokka said patting Aang's shoulder.

"Sure, thanks Sokka. You take care too." Aang gently pushed Sokka's shoulder playfully.

"Aang I'm going to miss you so much! Remember to visit, ok?" Katara hugged Aang. "Don't make me wait too long." She whispered in his ear.

"I promised you that already. I would come everyday if I could but I have to run a whole nation. I'm going to miss you too, Katara." Aang replied. "I'm going to miss both of you guys so much. You guys really made me feel like I belonged to a family. I'm honored to be part of it. I love you guys!" Aang added. They had a quick group hug then Aang left hoping to make it to Kyoshi Island before it was too late to rest or he would go to the southern air temple again.

The siblings watched as their best friend flew away on the wonderful creature that saved their lives more than in anyone's lifetime. Once he was out of site they walked home.

Katara and Sokka had butterflies in the pit of their stomach. At first Sokka thought it was gas but then knew it was excitement. They were coming home. Finally. After so long, they were finally returning to the place where they were raised. With every step they took their surroundings became more and more familiar even though it was just snow. They reached to the top of a hill as a light snowfall began sprinkling from the sky. There it was—right below was their village. It was barely recognizing for a second because their village looked more like a city now. They had houses the size of the ones from the North Pole. Sokka and Katara raced down the hill with great speed to the front gate.

Almost running into a couple of guards at the entrance one yelled out "HALT!"

Immediately the teens slowed down and stopped. Katara grabbed Sokka's arm before he tripped and landed on his face.

"Who are you and name your business here." The other guard said.

Katara looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. Sokka stepped forward then said, "My name is Sokka and this is my sister Katara. We live here. We have been traveling with the Avatar for sometime and we just got back home—" He ranted.

"Ah! Kana's grandchildren have returned! Please pardon me for not recognizing you before." The first guard exclaimed. They both stepped aside to let them pass. "Do you need help locating your grandmother?"

"No thank you." Katara refused but then regretted it once she saw inside.

The teens rushed inside. Nothing was the same but was better. The same kids, but taller now, played around the center of the village with the same games Sokka had taught them years ago. One of the girls who were playing stopped at the sight of Katara and Sokka. A big smile crawled onto her face. "KANA! MOM!" she rushed inside one building and shrieked "Katara and Sokka are HOME!"

This got a lot of people looking outside. There were new faces and old from their old village and the north's. Katara and Sokka walked to the center to a little water fountain. Although it was their home it felt awkward. It felt like they didn't belong.

Men, women and children dashed out of their homes to greet the siblings. Many of the warriors that left to fight had return, one including Bato.

"Sokka! Katara! Welcome home!" Bato said giving each of them a one armed hug. "Come with me. Let's go see Kana. She will be so happy." He quickly added.

As they cut through the crowed they heard many similar conversations floating around saying "they traveled with the Avatar" and "This is what Kana needs most right now."

"So Bato where's dad? Is he here yet?" Sokka asked. Bato's smile turned into a straight line in an instant.

"Er. Well we all know about moving along in life, right? Well—um—well your dad he—moved on and—" Bato began when Katara and Sokka screamed "HE"S DEAD? How did this happen? When did his happen? We saw him at Zuko's ceremony and he was ok! What happened?"

A shocked expression jumped onto Bato's face. "Whoops. That's not was I was trying to say. No actually he will be back tomorrow at least. Or later tonight."

"So what did you mean by moving on?" Katara asked.

Bato gulped. "I think it's best we let your dad tell you all when he returns. It's nothing big."

They walked into one of the many buildings. It was decorated nicely, and felt homely. Bato led them down the hallway into a rather large room and in the center was a large bed where their grandmother lied.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara asked running to her grandmother's side reaching for her hand. "Gran-Gran! We're home. We're home!"

Master Pakku sat on the bed besides Kana and smiled at Sokka. "Welcome home." He said. "Your grandmother is sleeping. She is beginning to lose hearing so when you talk to her you must speak loudly. She has a bad cold—we think. We have warriors going to the earth kingdom to search for a doctor. They left four days ago." Pakku filled them in as he got them a drink of warm milk. "I have been taking care of her as well as our healers and Bato."

"I think she just misses the family. Hakota will be back soon so you will all be reunited again. I think seeing you two will do her good." Bato said sipping his drink.

"Where is dad, Bato?" Sokka asked.

"He's just taking his time. He had to help out a _friend_ and get her to come with him." Pakku said.

"A refugee." Bato added nodding. "He will be back tomorrow. So just go to sleep now. There are two rooms next to each other right over there." He pointed outside, "Just pick one Sokka and Katara will get the other." Bato pointed.

That night Sokka dreamt about Yue—probably because of the resemblance of the northern water tribe in their own town and Katara dreamt about her mother.

_"Katara? I need you to promise something." _Katara's mother said in the dream as she played with her daughter's hair.

_"What mom?" _

_"Katara let your father live on. Please. For his sake and your own."_

Then she was gone and let Katara dream about Aang but even though she was happy there with him Aang had very cautious and betrayed eyes. The next morning Katara woke up confused and frustrated. 'Why is everyone saying he is moving on? Is he leaving us?'

She got up from bed then left to Sokka's to tell him about her dream.

"That's weird. Yue was telling me something like that too." Sokka said.

"What did she tell you?" Katara asked sitting on Sokka's bed.

"She told me to 'live on' and 'don't get too upset' I thought she was talking about our relationship but when I think about it, it could mean different things, right?"

"Hey kids come outside." Bato's voice interrupted.

The teens went outside of the room then into the cold freshness of the morning air. The scent of food cooking controlled the outside air rather than the smell of fresh snow. The same children, as always, played in the snow teaching the new kids from the northern watertribe their games.

"Katara! Sokka! Over here!" Bato called. The waterbender and her brother turned their heads to the call.

They casually walked over; Katara asked, "What's going on Bato? Is dad back yet?"

Bato nodded. He then pointed out to the far sea, "Do you see him now? He's in the canoe. He's waving to us." Bato waved out.

The teens squinted their eyes. "Oh! That little thing, Bato?" Sokka asked laughing at the small useless thing.

"Shut it Sokka." Bato said in a joking manner. Then like before he became serious again. "Now kids listen, there something to remember. Please, please look happy when you see your dad and his friend ok? He was really hoping he would beat you guys here but that didn't happen." Bato tried to say.

Nothing was making any sense to Katara and Sokka. They couldn't comprehend what Bato was trying to say.

"Bato! What are you saying?" Sokka stated.

"You'll see." Bato gulped. It wasn't really Sokka he worried about—it was Katara.

Hakota finally made it to shore. He jumped off and gave Bato a quick hug then said a few things in a muted tone. Bato just nodded and said 'ok'. He looked around not finding Katara or Sokka in sight. They had gone back into the house from boredom and were anxious to see Gran-Gran.

"Kana? Are you awake?" Master Pakku asked in a hushed voice.

"Hm? Oh Pakku your still here? I told you I'm fine." Kana said tiredly.

"Kana—your grandchildren had returned last night. They are outside right now. They wanted to see you when you woke up and have been waiting for a while. Do you want to see them now?" Pakku asked taking her hand.

"What kind of question is that, Pakku? Of course I want to see my grandkids!" Kana exclaimed.

Pakku smiled then went for the door. "She's awake." He called out to Katara and Sokka who waited patiently for this moment. They walked in the room to the bed and sat besides Kana.

"Hey Gran-Gran. How are you?" Sokka asked hugging his grandmother.

"Oh Sokka! I'm fine! How are you? Have you been taking care of you sister?" Kana asked.

"Yes Gran-Gran. I have." Sokka said moving aside.

"Good boy." Kana said now focusing her attention to Katara. "Katara, my sweet little waterbender."

"Hi Gran-Gran. We're finally home!" Katara said.

"Oh I know! I'm so proud of both of you. When Pakku came with the other benders he told me stories of both of you. Like how Sokka volunteered to fight in the little army and how he fell in love with Princess Yue." Kana said as Sokka blushed. "And Katara, Pakku told me how much courage and determination you have in you. And even though you had been stubborn you were still his finest student. He told me nothing but great things that came out of you Katara."

Katara smiled at Pakku then looked back at Kana.

"You both must tell me about you adventure with the Avatar but first—what does an old woman such as myself have to do to get some food around here?"

"I'll call in Mari." Pakku said leaving.

"Mari?" Katara asked.

"Yes, she is one of the several young women from the northern tribe that help take care of me. She cooks my meals when Bato isn't here." Kana explained. "And a better cook at that." She winked to Sokka.

"I'm here now Kana so whatever you need to say just say it to my face." Bato interrupted as he entered the room. "I brought you a present. Someone is here to see you. I told him that he would be the last person you would want to see but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well then who is it, Bato?" Kana asked in annoyance.

A tall man now entered the room followed by a tall woman.

"DAD!" Katara and Sokka yelled running to hug their dad.

"HAKOTA!" Kana said full of surprise. She pulled the covers off to get out of bed.

"No, no mom. Stay in bed. You need your rest." Hakota suggested pushing her shoulder back on the bed.

"Hakota I've been in this bed for way to long. I want to get up!" Kana said angrily.

At that moment Mari came in behind Pakku.

"Good Morning, Kana. You look better. Seeing your family did do you good!" Mari said placing a plate of food on a nightstand made of ice beside the bed.

Mari was a good-looking girl for her age. She was maybe 23 but looked younger—almost 19. She had short light brown hair and green eyes.

"If that's all you need for now Kana, I should go. My kids haven't eaten yet." Mari said.

"Yes, of course Mari. Thank you for helping me when I was in need, but now that I have my family back you don't need to continue coming. You have your own family to take care of now." Kana smiled.

"Thank you Kana. Have a wonderful day." Mari left the room.

"I'll miss Mari's cooking though." Kana said when the young girl left. "Hakota? Are you just going to stand there and not introduce your friend behind you all day? It's rude."

"Whoops. Sorry I get distracted easily." Hakota turned around and took the girls hand drawing her to his mother. "Mom, kids, this is Ursa. She is my fiancé." Hakota smiled until he looked at Katara and Sokka, whose faces were barely overcoming shock.

Ok I know that it would take more than a day to get from the firenation to Toph's house then to the South Pole but this trip had no pit stops and stuff. Just use your imagination kay?

Update:

So I have re-edited this chapter and I'm going to be changing things around to fit with the ending of the show. Yeah, so I'm changing how Iroh was supposed to be firelord (as I had previously wrote in my story) but that part doesn't really matter and if anything it will make the plot much more interesting by having Zuko the firelord, which will make all eyes of his kingdom on him.

Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 2

"This is Ursa. She is my fiancé." The dark words from Hakota's mouth burned Katara's heart like an uncontrollable fire.

"Well, welcome to the family, Ursa. I wish we'd met sooner. I would have to see my son propose." Kana said shaking Ursa's hand. Kana knew it would be good for her son to remarry but she, like Bato, worried about the kids. They worried more about Katara than Sokka though. Sokka would eventually get over it but Katara would just be hurt.

"Thank you, Kana. Hakota has told me so much about you and the rest of his family and you all seem so wonderful." Ursa stated.

"What did my dad say about me?" Sokka asked in a lifeless tone.

"You're Sokka aren't you? Your father had said that you will make a good warrior one day and he's said how he was so surprised when he saw your leadership and fighting skills a while ago in the firenation invasion with the other warriors. He said that you had gotten so tall and strong." Ursa told him.

Sokka looked proud then looked at his dad who seemed pleased.

Katara rolled her eyes. There was no way this joke was funny to her.

"And you must be Katara. Hakota, she is even prettier in person." Ursa commented.

She looked down with a miserable expression. "Thank you."

That night at dinner, Hakota wanted Katara and Sokka to really get to know Ursa.

They sat on a rug on the floor eating some kind of fish soup. There was an awkward silence in the beginning. The only sound was chewing and drinking. Ursa sat next to Hakota and across from Katara and Sokka. She kept her distance from Hakota, which satisfied Katara.

"So, um, Ursa? Where did you meet my dad?" Sokka asked in between bites in his food.

"Sokka, please chew with your mouth closed." Hakota asked his son.

"Well I meet your father while I was in a refugee camp off the coast of an island." Ursa explained.

"A refugee camp?" Katara asked pretending to be interested. By the posture and manners this 'refugee' had there was reason for doubt and suspicion of her background. It was obvious that she wasn't from a low or middle class.

"Yes. It's especially for—um—the refugee's of the firenation." Ursa said unsure if she was wise to say that.

"A firenation refugee camp? Why were you there?" Sokka asked.

"Because Sokka I belong to the firenation."

There was another silence. Katara looked at her father and in his eyes she knew that Ursa hadn't said everything yet and that bothered her.

"Oh." Was all Sokka was able to say. "So who runs that camp?"

"Some kind earthnation folks. They believed that not all firenation are terrible people and they gave us another chance."

Sokka nodded. In his head he thought 'how could dad want to be married to some firenation girl? Even if she is pretty? Doesn't he realize how strange it would be?'

The conversation stopped there again for a while. Then Katara thought maybe it would be her turn to ask a question—to please her dad.

"Ursa, you look kind of old." Katara's words slipped from her mouth in a way she didn't want.

Everyone looked at her. Hakota looked displeased, Sokka just laughed and Ursa was embarrassed and confused.

"Um, maybe I am." Ursa responded.

"No! No that's not what I meant! I'm sorry. I meant because you look a like my dad's age so I was wondering if you had ever been married or something. Or had kids?" Katara tried to fix her words.

"Oh well that's different then." Ursa lightly laughed. "I was married before and I do have other children. My son was banished years ago, well that's what I heard, my daughter is now working and my husband is supposed to be executed."

'Who is she fooling?' Katara thought.

"Why is he going to be killed?" Sokka asked hardly listening to the clues of her family.

"He was a—strong supporter of the Firelord. He disappointed me." Ursa said looking down.

"Speaking of the Firelord, Katara isn't the avatar ruling the firenation?" Hakota asked changing the subject.

"Aang is just running it for nine months for Iroh—er the temporary Firelord Iroh." Katara corrected.

"Ah. I've heard rumors all over places where I've traveled to, by the way, some about Sokka being '_cute'_ or '_totally_ _hot'_ and about Katara who is the _girlfriend_ of the Avatar." Hakota laughed.

"WHAT?!" Katara and Sokka both said.

"Girls think I'm hot?" Sokka said with his smirk.

"I'm not—I mean kind of but..,!" Katara blushed.

"My daughter and the Avatar. That's something a parent can say everyday." Hakota teased.

"Dad! We are but it's on hold for a while." Katara was now getting annoyed.

"Hey dad! You should have seen them when we split up yesterday! Katara was saying stuff like: _"I want you to come see us a lot. And never forget about us—me."_ Then Aang said: _"That would be impossible—to forget you."_ It was so funny!" Sokka remembered.

The two men laughed and made fun of the relationship, such as height and age difference, even more until Katara was ready to just cry. Ursa saw the humiliation in Katara's eyes then touched Hakota's hand.

"Enough." Ursa ordered in a low, sweet voice. Hakota looked at his daughter now embarrassed and crying lightly and he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Katara. I have been away for so long I had forgotten how to treat my own family." Hakota apologized. "Sokka ask your sister for forgiveness."

"Sorry Katara." Sokka said patting her shoulder. She shrugged it off then left to her room.

She sat brushing her hair on a little wooden chair—probably from the earth kingdom—in front of a mirror.

_"So, I guess this was what mom was trying to tell me about moving on." _ Katara thought to herself. She thought in peace until the door knocked.

"Katara, honey? Can I come in?" Hakota asked.

"I don't care."

The door opened then closed. "Katara please don't be mad at me. I told you I was sorry."

"I'm not mad about that anymore. It's about Ursa now."

"What? But at dinner you seemed like you liked her."

"I never did dad. It was just a little show I played for you—for your sake." She repeated her mothers earlier words.

"Honey you don't need to do that. Listen I know this is all happening so fast for you. And that's my fault but I've known Ursa for a long time and I just wanted to live on."

_"Katara? I need you to promise something." Katara's mother had said in the dream._

_"What mom?" _

_"Katara let your father live on. Please. For his sake and your own."_

"But dad? She is replacing mom. How could you do that to her?"

"No she isn't. She will be taking in you two kids as her own but you'll never replace her real kids. Please Katara give her a chance. I'm sure you'll love her."

"I doubt that." Katara stood up and walked to her bed.

"Well you have to talk to her anyways."

"Why would I?"

"Because even though she is my fiancé, Gran-Gran thinks it's a sin for us to sleep together in the same room until we are married. So I wanted to ask if she could sleep in here." Hakota said.

"WHAT? No way! She is not! Why can't she sleep somewhere else? Like the floor?"

"Shut your mouth Katara. She can't sleep with Sokka, no way. I will not ask her to sleep with Gran-Gran."

"Aren't there other rooms here?" Katara asked. After all it is a big house.

"There are only enough rooms for us to each have one. She is sleeping here with you, alright?"

"No!" Katara and Hakota argued for a while longer until he threaten Katara that she would be grounded.

"Fine."

~Later that night~

Katara then felt lucky she got a queen-size bed so Ursa would be far from her and she wouldn't need to sleep on the floor.

"Katara, thanks for sharing your room with me. I really appreciate it." Ursa said.

"_Don't_ mention it." Katara simply answered.

Katara began to unbraid her hair while Ursa unpacked her clothes in an empty drawer.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Ursa asked.

"Nope. Done." Katara said jumping in bed.

Katara held back her tears. She felt so hurt. It wasn't fair. She pretended to fall asleep until Ursa turned off the lamp in the room. Now Ursa couldn't see Katara's tears no matter how much she cried.

_Katara's dream_

She was in the sky with her mom on clouds. Her mother was unbraiding her hair and speaking gently as an angel.

_"Katara. Be nice to her. Just try to get along."_

_"No mom! She is taking your place. I-I just can't. Mom, please come back to us. We miss you." _

_"I miss you too baby, but I can't. Honey your father is hurting inside. No one will ever take my place in the hearts of my family. Not now, not ever."_

_"Mom please—"_

_"Katara, try and talk to her."_

At that moment she woke up as if it was a nightmare. She rubbed off the dry tears from her eyes then looked at Ursa who was fast asleep.

"Ursa? Ursa I need to talk to you." Katara said nudging her to wake up.

"Hm? Katara what's wrong?"

"Ursa I need to talk to you. I need to get to know you. I'm sorry I've been mean to you I just thought—"

"Katara it's ok. I know, I know. I guess it must have been strange for you. But must we talk at this hour?"

"Yes! It's important to me." Katara said as she sat up.

"Well ok then. What do you want to talk about?" Ursa yawned.

"Tell me about um—your husband! How did you meet?"

"My husband and I had an arrange marriage. Our families were very 'highly ranked' in the firenation."

"What about your kids?"

"Well my oldest is my son. I loved him so much. It pains me knowing that he might be somewhere dangerous. My second is my daughter. She took too much after my husband. She was a bratty child and I hope one day she will grow out of it."

"Why were you banished?" Katara asked getting very personal now. Hopefully Ursa didn't mind.

"I wanted to save my son. I took my son's place at an execution—sort of—but my husband couldn't bare me dying. So when I was badly injured he told me to leave the firenation and never return. He told me that he wouldn't come for me and I shouldn't come back."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, it is." Ursa was over everything that happened. She didn't care for Ozai as much anymore. "If you don't mind I have some questions for you."

"Shoot." Katara sat up straight.

"Was there _really_ anything going on between you and the Avatar?" Ursa had a smirk on her face. She liked talking to Katara. She was the daughter Azula could never be and she knew this in short time they knew each other.

"Yeah." Katara said, blushing, hesitantly.

"Did you ever kiss him?"

"Are you going to tell my dad about any of this?" Katara asked.

"No. Just between you and me."

"I kissed him on the cheek several times. I kissed him on the lips a few times--once because we were stuck in a cave and we needed to trust in love and stuff—" She began to rant.

"So you must have been in love with him then."

"I think love is too much of a strong word but yes."

Katara and Ursa both smiled at each other.

"So is there anything else?" Katara asked.

"Have you meet Prince Zuko? Did he ever get close to capture the Avatar?"

"Yes I have and he did a few times…"

Katara went into a long detailed story from the beginning to the end of the adventure.

"So he is returning to the firenation?" Ursa asked.

"After a year when his punishment is done. Why?" Katara asked.

"No reason. Do you think he will be out earlier?"

"Maybe. If he doesn't have a lot of work left. Why? Do you want to meet him?" Katara forgot about her theory of him being Ursa's son.

"Oh no. I just wanted to go see the palace one day. I suppose it would be nice to see the prince. Wouldn't it?" Ursa had a fantasy to see her son again.

"He isn't that bad. He betrayed the Avatar and I in a battle where Aang almost died. I trusted him! I actually almost freed him from his scar. It's a good thing I didn't waste it on him then though." Katara's hatred towards Ursa's son convinced her plan of seeing him again. For all she knew, he was still in pain. "But later on he really did change. We became friends and he helped us out a lot. He and I both defeated Azula together. I saved him that day too."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I go to the palace, Katara. I have family that lives close to it. I would love to see them again and I would love it if you meet them as well."

"I don't. I'm sorry. Zuko is very nice now but I sometimes cant get over all the cruel things he did to me in the past. I mean he tied me up to a tree keeping me as bait for Aang and he—"

"A tree?" Ursa interrupted.

"Yeah. And tried to trade my own necklace that he might have stole from me for the Avatar! He was sick!"

Ursa thought to herself 'that doesn't sound like my son'. "Hopefully we wont see him then. I'm tired now and I'm sure you are too. We should get some sleep now."

"No. Ursa I'm sorry again. I don't want to discourage you from seeing him. He's different. He's really nice now too. To prove it, he even has a girlfriend. A gloomy one but a girlfriend is a girlfriend."

She nodded and smiled.

"Ursa? Thanks for this. For talking to me."

"It's good that we know a bit more about each other. Good night Katara."

~Katara's dream~

She was in a meadow surrounded by trees and a soft light peaked through the treetops. Katara sat on the soft grassy ground with her mother who was re-braiding her hair.

_"Ok I talked to her. Happy now?" Katara asked._

_"Yes I am. Thank you. Now for your next challenge." Her mother finished her hair then helped her up from the floor._

_"Next challenge? Mom what are you talking about?" _

_Her mother pointed down a path in between the darkest trees._

_ "I'm not going down there, mom. It's too dark. Will you come with me?" _

_"No I won't. You will go down the path sooner or later, honey. Go now."_

_"Why? Mom I don't want to leave you here alone." Katara grabbed her mother's arm._

_"You have too. I will never be gone from your side though. Remember that my beautiful daughter." _

"Katara wake up!"

Katara woke with a start. She looked to her side. Ursa must have left a long time ago because the bed was made on her side.

"Katara, it's time to eat! Get up!" Sokka called from the kitchen.

'A new challenge?' Katara thought.

Update:

I'm changing the relationship with Zuko and Katara too. Sorry but they wont hate each other as much now. This will make it easier for things I have planned to follow through. Now I just need something to get Mai away…

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 3

Katara washed her face mindlessly that morning. She was lost in her deep thoughts of her hazy dream. She dressed quickly then left to breakfast. She stepped in during a conversation already in session.

"I just don't think I can leave my mother like this so soon. We just got here." Hakota protested.

"Hakota, I'm not asking you to leave your mother. Besides I think she would love it there. Being in a different environment might be what she needs! To get away from the cold! Just for a couple of weeks, anyway." Ursa said.

"Hakota, that might be an interesting experience to visit the palace." Bato agreed.

"I'm sure it would be but the kids—" Hakota began until Sokka interrupted.

"Dad we have Aang that we could visit. It would be cool to meet Ursa's family and Aang would like to meet her too."

"And what about Gran-Gran? What would we do with her?" Hakota asked.

"Take her too. I think it would be nice for her to be somewhere in the green rather than the cold white snow." Ursa said locking arms with Hakota. "Darling, I've been banished and thought dead for years now. I miss _my _mother too. I want to know what happened to them. Please?"

"Bato? Will you come too?" Hakota asked giving in.

"Me? Sure. Hey while we are there maybe Kana and Ursa's parents will help plan the wedding."

"That's another excuse for going I suppose." Hakota said before being hit playfully by Ursa.

"Stop that. So when shall we leave?" Ursa asked.

"Why not next week?" Katara suggested coming into the conversation.

Hakota looked at his daughter, delighted that she wouldn't have a fit.

"Next week it is." He concurred.

_The Next Week_

Katara had stopped having dreams of her mother. Instead it was of her sitting alone on a rock in the same meadow thinking about taking the path that lied ahead of her. She remembered how her mother had said she would go sooner or later. So in her dream she would just sit on the mossy rock watching the path. She refused to budge or even consider going inside the forest.

When morning came, the six made last minute preparations for their trip.

"Kana? Kana are you ready yet?" Bato called outside Kana's bedroom.

"Bato, will you go check up on my mom? I need to get the kids." Hakota said. "Kids? Are you ready?"

"We're just waiting for you guys." Katara said as Ursa braided her hair.

"Hakota? Hakota come quick! I think we have a problem." Bato said with urgency.

They walked outside shutting the door closed on Katara and Ursa but then came back to shove Sokka inside as well.

"Hey!" Sokka complained.

"What's going on?" Ursa asked tying Katara's hair together.

"Must be something big if they dragged Sokka in here." Katara said. "Dad and Bato are like this when there is a 'big' problem or just a surprise."

They heard loud footsteps and directions being handed out.

"This doesn't sound like a surprise. I'm going to see what they are doing." Ursa stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Should we go too?" Katara asked Sokka.

"I don't think so. Let's just wait for Ursa to come back."

And they waited. About ten minutes later Ursa returned.

"Ursa? What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Kids your father wanted me to tell you that he, Bato, Pakku and some others left to the earth kingdom with your grandmother. She has gotten very ill. They are looking for better help for her so our trip will be postpone."

_1 month later_

Bato returned after a month and alone to Hakota's family to inform then about what was happening.

"Kana just got a little sick. She was sick before and didn't get the proper care and that made things worst. Also the healer said that she should spend time in the warmth for a while before returning home. That's where the trip comes in." Bato told the three.

"So we are going to the firenation?" Katara asked.

"Yup! But the healer asked for 6 months with Kana. After that we just go get her then off to the firenation!" Bato said.

"Six months. That's a long time." Ursa said.

"Sorry. You'll have to wait a while before seeing your family again." Sokka assumed she meant the extended wait to see her family.

"No Sokka. That's fine. I just think it's a long time to be put into medical attention. Bato, is Hakota staying there?" Ursa asked.

"Yes. Everyone is staying. I'm the only one who came back so far."

_Six months later_

Katara's dream continued to be the same; she still sat on the rock watching the path. Once she almost made up her mind on taking the trail but she woke up. She woke to the smell of breakfast. She was very excited that today was the day they would go to get Gran-Gran and go on their way to see Aang. Had it really been only seven months?

"Katara are you awake yet?" Ursa asked opening the door.

"Oh, yeah, I am."

"Katara it's really late. Hurry and get dressed. You'll eat on the way." Ursa left the waterbender alone as she quickly jumped out of bed to dress then double-checked all her things that she packed. Katara carried her bag out of the room and into the hallway.

"Finally Katara! We've been waiting for you!" Sokka said annoyed.

They all left on a large canoe and set off to the earth kingdom.

It took about 4 days including all the pit stops they took to get there. Hakota and Gran-Gran, who looked better than ever, greeted them. She had recovered her lost hearing and looked very healthy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Kana?" Pakku asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You haven't left my side since we came here. Pakku, I want you to go back to the southern tribe and teach the young waterbending. I want you to take care of our tribe." Kana told him.

"Be safe." Pakku kissed her hand in respect then let them leave.

They traveled the water and land for another week until they reached the firenation.

"So where do you want to look, Ursa?" Hakota asked.

"Oh, well, in the palace first. They have records and I think we could get help from there."

"Okay Ursa. If that's what you think we should do." Bato said confused.

They reached the palace to its gate.

"Ok. Let's see. Katara and Sokka tell the guards you are friends with the avatar and you're here for a visit. If they don't believe you then get them to call him out to let us all in." Ursa ordered.

"Ok." Sokka and Katara went ahead to the guards.

"Hey Chang! Remember me?" Katara asked one guard she knew.

"Miss Katara you've returned! To see the Avatar I presume." Chang said.

"Yes. May we go in? Oh we brought our family along to see him also." Katara explained.

"Of course. Come in. Ask a maid or someone to assist you in locating him."

"Thank you." Sokka said.

They walked inside the grand palace of the firenation. Ursa began to walk more comfortably seeming to know the way.

"Ursa? Where are you taking us?" Hakota asked.

"To find the Avatar of course." Ursa said. At the time she wore a long black cloak with gold out lining. She pulled the hood down when she found a maid.

"Enya! I'm looking for the Avatar. Have you seen him?" Ursa asked.

"Ur—Ursa? My lady! He is in a meeting at the moment. Will you and these guest need a place to stay?" Enya said shocked.

"Yes. We will take seven guest bedrooms in the upper level."

"And the master bedroom, my lady?"

"Will be for its master." Ursa said in a deeper controlling yet causal voice.

Enya nodded then rushed to do the laundry.

"I'll show you all the way." Ursa told everyone in a more cheerful tone.

They all looked at her confused--all expected for Hakota. "Ursa? Is there something you might want to tell us?" Kana asked.

"I'll explain to everyone later. For now lets all get settled. Shall we?" Ursa lead them to the upper level of the palace.

"Kana, Bato and Hakota you may choose one room out of the four here. Katara and Sokka come with me." Ursa lead them around the corner to where another set of doors were located. "Sokka, you may have this room and Katara you'll be next door."

"Thanks Ursa." Katara said awkwardly.

"Your welcome. Hurry and unpack. I'll be back momentarily." Ursa left back around the corner to the adults.

The siblings watched her leave. They were still unsure what was going on. Why had that maid called her 'my lady'? Katara thought.

She faced to the door. _"No reason to think about that now I guess."_ She thought again to herself. She turned the golden knob and pushed the door open. She stepped into the darkness of the room. A cold, uncanny breeze wept through her reminding her of the frequent dream. She found a gas lamp on the wall and turned the little screw to turn it on. The guestroom was decorated in a fine assortment of artifacts and red. A queen bed was located in the center of the room between two more gas lamps. There were two little chairs beside the window. She had a wonderful view of the green, thriving garden.

Her room was spectacular, she admitted, but to 'big' for just one person alone.

She decided to go find Sokka and see his room. She felt uncomfortable being alone in the bedroom. "Guest room? That's an understatement for sure." She mumbled to herself as she opened her door. And there, across from her room was a chair almost like the one in her 'guestroom' and on it with his pale hand on his face was—"Aang!" she shouted.

Aang looked up. Shocked to see his friend again, he stood in an instant and rushed to embrace her. "Katara! What are you doing here?"

"I came with my family to go meet some people!" She gasped right after she spoke. The child was able to see the excitement escape her face. "Aang guess what? My dad is getting married!" She didn't sound thrilled about the last part.

"He is? Are you ok?" Aang let go of Katara letting her to talk.

"I'm fine. And she is firenation. We came to meet her family so they could talk about the wedding. I wanted to come because I missed you too much." Katara said hugging him lightly once more. He kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't go see you like I promised. They have me busy a lot around here." Aang apologized. "So where's Sokka?"

"In his room. Unpacking, maybe." Katara pointed to Sokka's quarters.

"Oh. Man, those guestrooms are like master bedrooms I swear! You should see the _real_ master bedroom!"

"Hey, what where you doing just now?" Katara asked.

"I was waiting for Iroh. He's in the room next to yours. He said something about making sure it's perfect. He's getting it ready for someone." Aang clarified to Katara.

"Oh. He's back? I thought he had another month."

"No. It's only been eight months, sure but they decided to let him go. He wasn't really needed over there anyways. They need him more here." Aang said.

"Oh. So that means you'll be leaving here soon, right?"

"Sure does. I think I'll go live on Kyoshi Island. Or the southern air temple. I'm not really sure but just somewhere close to the southern water tribe. So I could visit you a lot." Aang blushed at his words. They sounded less flirty in his head but he couldn't get the words out better.

"That would be great Aang!" She smiled then let go of him.

A door opened causing him to jump but not anything observable. Iroh stepped out then noticed Aang and Katara together

"Miss Katara, how nice is it to see you again. What brings you here?" Iroh asked with a box under his arm.

"I'm here visiting my future family. My father is remarrying and we are visiting her parents." Katara answered.

"In the firenation?" Iroh asked. When it came out of his mouth the words almost sounded too absurd.

"Yes. She said she had lived here until she was banned and had to leave."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. Not just anyone could be banished, he thought to himself. "What is her name? And why would you come here first?"

"Um well she said that we could look up her family here. Her name is Ursa. Why do you want to know, sir?" Katara asked.

"Ursa? That's impossible. It must be a different one." Iroh denied.

"Some maid called her 'my lady'. She didn't tell us why yet. She is with my dad just around the corner." Katara pointed.

"Excuse me then." Iroh darted around the turn.

"I wonder what that was all about." Aang said.

"Katara?" A confused low voice asked, almost inaudible.

Aang and Katara turned to see Prince Zuko.

"What are you doing here? I thought you returned home." Zuko questioned.

"Zuko! I thought you weren't going to be back yet!" Katara smiled then hugged her friend briefly.

"Something came up. It's not important right now. Is your brother here too?"

Before she could respond Iroh, Ursa, Bato and Hakota came around the corner.

"Oh? Hello Firelord Zuko." Hakota said in a welcoming voice.

The three teens looked at the adults. Ursa's eyes were wide and full with tears of confusion, sorrow and hope.

Zuko dropped his jaw and looked at Ursa, who hadn't changed much besides a few wrinkles caused from worrying. He shook his head. It was impossible. "Mom?" He asked quietly. "It can't be."

"Zuko!" Ursa ran to her son and embraced him; her long lost boy. Her favorite child. Ursa's tears dropped on this full head of hair and Zuko's stained her dress. Ursa kissed his head and ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Zuko. My son. My child, I'm home."

Katara's eyes where wide on the site. _'Do you think she'll be mad at me for saying those horrible things about her son? Damn! Wait! Her son?'_

She flashed back about the clues given to her in the beginning.

_"Yeah. And tried to trade my own necklace that he might have stole from me for the Avatar! He was sick!"_Katara had said in disgust.

"Hopefully we won't see him then. I'm tired now and I'm sure you are too. We should get some sleep now."Ursa answered.

_"Enya! I'm looking for the Avatar. Have you seen him?" _Ursa had asked.

"Ur—Ursa! My lady! He is in a meeting at the moment. Will you and these guest need a place to stay?" Enya said shocked.

"Mom?" Zuko had asked quietly. "Mom?"

_"Zuko. My son. My child, I'm home."_

So now we are getting somewhere ^_^

Sorry if I'm dragging my story. :,(

Any suggestions? Any comments? Dislikes? Helpful comments? Don't keep them to your self! Tell me why reviewing and stuff! Show your love to my story so I will want to continue! Deal? Deal!

Edit:

So this chapter was extremely edited. Yeah... Well… review!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 4

"I'm home my son! I'm home!" Ursa repeated to her beloved son.

"Mom—mom I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead!" Zuko cried.

Bato looked around feeling rather awkward. "Ok, we should leave these two alone." He said dragging everyone again around the hall. All but Katara came along.

"Katara, come on." Hakota called out.

"Wait! I need to talk to Ursa." She objected watching them all leave.

Bato, Hakota, Aang and Iroh left back to Gran-Gran who was waiting in her bedroom.

Katara felt slightly uncomfortable just sitting on a chair, which looks more conformable than it is, and sometimes peaked at Ursa and Zuko.

"Dad said you where alive but didn't think I'd see you again! What happened?" Zuko asked, remembering that there was someone watching them then remembering that he was the soon-to-be Firelord and crying for his mother.

"He couldn't kill me, but he did hurt me. He told me to leave and hide on an island for refugees and never return." Ursa clarified.

"Then why did you? Why did you come back?" Zuko asked feeling real pain in his heart for the first time in so long.

"I came back for you. I couldn't have a wedding without my baby boy." Ursa chucked.

"A wedding?" Zuko asked was more disturbed from hearing 'wedding' than hearing his mother calling him her baby boy. "For who?"

"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting Ursa but I just needed to apologize. I'm sorry about the things I said about Zuko before. I didn't know he was your son. I mean he's really nice now—I'm just sorry I said it." Katara said cutting in.

"It's fine Katara. I don't blame you. By the way Zuko we need to talk." Ursa said pinching his shoulder.

"For what? And what about this wedding!?" Zuko asked.

"Katara told me you tied her to a tree. Why would you do something like that?" Ursa scolded.

"Mom I don't tell you how to do your job. And what about this wedding?!" Zuko began to get impatient.

"I'm remarrying. I'll give you the details later at dinner. For now enjoy your time with the Katara and the others. She is a lovely girl, don't you think?" Ursa rubbed his hair then left to Hakota.

Zuko with wide eyes watched her go. '_What the hell just happened?' _he thought to himself. He turned around to find Katara then noticed she opened her door to her room.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Zuko called out.

"What is it?" Katara asked stepping into her room.

"Please tell me what's going on. What's my mom getting her self into?" Zuko asked gently and slowly.

"Come in." Katara said walking into her room sitting on her bed then pointing to a chair offering him a seat. "You might want to sit."

Zuko mumbled to himself as he closed her door.

"Ursa, your mother, is marrying my dad, Hakota. They found each other at a refugee camp months ago." Katara informed him acting as natural as she could.

"So, she is starting a new family without me?" Zuko looked disappointed and his eyes were aloof.

"Didn't you hear her out there? She came for you." Katara raised her voice.

Zuko looked down then chuckled. He decided to wait to speak to his mother later. Even though Katara was his friend—she was the last person he wanted to hear the wedding arrangements from. "So? How did she know about the tree thing by the way? Even I didn't remember that at first."

"I told her! What do you think?" Katara smirked.

"Why? I mean why were you talking about me?" Zuko still had a little smirk of his own.

"She asked obviously! I just got carried away with stories." Katara said with her face feeling hot.

"She asked about me? Or did you just feel like thinking about me?" He smiled and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell her better things? Like when I helped you find the guy who killed your mom?"

"Too many questions Zuko! Relax. She asked, because in case if you hadn't noticed, she still loves you! A lot too." Katara said feeling that she was going to normal temperature again. How could he get the wrong impression?

"Hm. Something is going to have to happen to this marriage. This can't happen. No offence." He mumbled looking down then he looked back to his future relative. "Well, Little Sister thanks for telling me."

"Don't call me that." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko leaned back on the chair and chuckled. "That's not a nice thing to say to me."

"Get out now please. I want to unpack." Katara said pointing to the door. That was when she wondered '_where's Sokka?'_

He laughed again pretending he wasn't upset or disturbed at all by the news. He needed to stop the wedding at all costs. "I'll see you at dinner then. I'm going to visit Mai."

"Tell her I say hi." Katara said.

"Sure thing. And I should let you know ahead of time. I'm sorry and please don't get offended by what may happen later. There are things I just have to do when I feel I have something to protect." Zuko left closing the door behind him and heard a low "Ok?" from Katara.

_At dinner_

The group sat together on the right side of the large wooden table. Ursa sat across from Zuko who she rarely looked away from.

"So Zuko? Did you have something to talk about with Katara?" Ursa asked.

"Of course, mother. It was very interesting." Zuko said looking at Katara who was stuffing her face.

"That's good. I knew you too will get along. Tomorrow, Zuko, will you please give Katara and Sokka company? I want you all to get used to each other while we go visit my family." Ursa asked sweetly. "Sokka? Katara? Will you spend time with your future brother?"

"Sure Ursa." Katara said. She began to grow to Ursa. She loved Ursa's smile and loved to make her happy because at the same time she made her father happy—that's what matters, right?

"That would be great. It will be fun to walk around without hiding" Sokka pointed out.

"It must be!" Hakota chuckled. "Avatar Aang you will be with them too, right? We consider you as family, as Katara had told you before."

"Okay. There are a lot of things we need to catch up on anyways." Aang smiled at the waterbender and boomerang boy.

Dinner was pleasant with roasted chicken and imported wine. Of course, Katara, Aang, and Sokka weren't allowed to drink it except for a small slip however Zuko was. He had about 4 cups of it and was on to his fifth until Katara scolded him.

"Don't you think that's enough? You look drunk anyways." Katara suggested looking into his eyes. He was completely out of it.

"How many was that? Zuko how many have you drank?" Ursa complained taking his cup away.

"I don't know. My fourth?" Zuko said dizzily. He had never drank anything like this before—let alone anything besides tea for the most part—and everyone could tell he couldn't take it. Katara, although, knew why he continued to drink more and more. Just to ruin the dinner. _'How selfish'_ she thought.

"That's it! That's enough for you Zuko! I never knew you drank anyways." Ursa said.

"Well at least Katara is looking out for him. Isn't that sisterly?" Bato complimented but she didn't want to hear it.

"That's a good sign that they are getting along so quickly." Hakota smiled.

Katara just wanted him to stop looking ridiculous every time he took a sip. Anyone would have said something eventually. But the thing was that no one had, and it had been her with her 'sisterly' compassion towards others. The adults didn't seem to remember that they were already friends and important to each other in that way.

She stood up from her seat. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you but I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too. Good night everyone." Sokka joined in.

Zuko sat there looking down. He was drunk! And off wine! He looked almost passed out.

"Oh Zuko! Sokka, do you think you can help me take Zuko to his room?" Ursa asked trying to lift her drunken son.

"No, no Ursa. Let Sokka do it and Katara. You sit here so we can talk about the wedding." Kana suggested.

"I'll help you guys too." Aang said grabbing Zuko's arm and putting it around his neck. Sokka did the same. The three left and went upstairs.

"Why did it have to be Zuko that we would be siblings with?" Sokka whined.

"Just come on Sokka. Let's get the prince to bed." Katara said leading the way.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say! You're not the one carrying prince-drunk-breath!" Sokka shouted.

"Mm" Zuko moaned. "Shut up!" he was beginning to have a headache.

Once they got to his room, Katara pushed the door open then turned on the gas lamp on.

"So should we change him?" Katara asked concern once they laid him on the bed.

"If we have to, that's your job." Sokka said. "Wait! No! Don't you dare!"

"Maybe she can take off his shirt?" Aang suggested. Zuko did look uncomfortable.

"Ugh! Do whatever!" Sokka left the air and water bender alone with Zuko.

"I'll just take his shirt off. He's going to be my brother anyways so it's not something terrible." Katara said.

"I guess not." Aang agreed but at that moment he felt a bit concerned.

He helped Katara strip the shirt off of Zuko. In many ways Aang wish they hadn't because compared to Zuko's six-pack, he felt like a little weak boy for anyone to fall for him.

Katara on the other hand was just happy Sokka wasn't there. She liked Zuko's chest. She thought if it was hard or soft and once she realized she was thinking about the wonderful chest of her soon to be brother she mentally slapped herself across the face. _'Gross! He's my future brother. Ew! Gross.' _ She thought to her self.

She left to her own room after making Zuko sleep on his side. She had told Aang that since he's drunk, he could throw up and if he did he would need to be on his side or else it would get clogged up in his mouth and he would suffocate.

Aang went to bed in a different bedroom in another hallway. He promised he would be there with her the next morning to spend time with Zuko.

Katara had a different dream that night. She was already walking into the path in the forest. It was dark and the end wasn't visible. She turned to go back to the meadow but the beginning wasn't visible either. She continued forward. It was a clear path, somewhat. There was a soft dirt trail under her feet, and little grass pieces. There where large trees to the sides showing no way to escape through them. The bird cries flying around her sounded like her family but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Then it got darker and darker. She woke up.

A loud bang on the door caused her to fall of the bed.

"Whoa!" Katara said falling off. "I was sleeping on a queen sized bed and I fall off. How did that happen?" she thought out loud to herself.

"Hey! Open up!" Zuko's voice rang out.

"What?" Katara yelled opening the door to see still shirtless Zuko. "What do you want?"

"Why did you keep me waiting? What happened last night?" Zuko asked impatiently coming in.

"What are you talking about? Get out of my room!" Katara yelled at him.

Zuko picked her up by the elbows and threw her on the bed. He closed the door then looked back at her. "Tell me now what happened?"

"When? You need to be more specific. Before or after you passed out on the table? Are you just going to be hurting yourself to get what you want? I know your trying to look bad in front of my father on purpose and let me tell you, it's not going to work with him! He doesn't judge that quickly and he already knows that you are kind and--" Katara shouted at him.

"Calm down little sister. And after I passed out would be nice, so start talking!"

"You're so full of it! Well you passed out and actually you just made things better! My father and everyone else thought we are bonding in a family way because I wanted you to stop drinking. Like a brotherly sisterly bond! Then Sokka, Aang and I had to take you to your room!" Katara was not happy that Zuko was treating her like he did months—almost a year ago and then expected her to tell him everything that happened like his own personal spy.

"Damn." Zuko said standing and went to the window. "I guess I should try harder."

"Listen up! I don't care what you are going to do next just promise me you won't make it so obvious! Your making everyone feel bad! Ursa was so embarrassed by you last night! And don't pass out again! Cause we have to carry you! And I don't want you to be coming in here making me tell you what happened!" Katara warned him.

"We'll see. But from you and your brother I think you'll be easier to get the truth out of." Zuko smirked.

"You're impossible!" Katara said now sitting on the chair.

"So? So tell me who took off my shirt. If it was one of the boys I swear I'll—"

"Stop it Zuko! They wouldn't do it! I had too." Katara said looking away from him. '_So annoying!_ She thought.

She felt the pair of amber eyes watching her. "You did? Well that's a bit better I suppose. I'll see you at breakfast, little sister." Zuko left still smirking.

"Please run into Sokka! Please!" she prayed out loud. If Sokka saw him leaving his sisters room shirtless that would light him up—even if they were on good terms. But sadly he didn't.

Katara dressed in a tank-top robe that was the normal length to the bottom as the others that was cut a little to the side from the knee down. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Zuko again after their argument. That was the last thing she wanted to do was hang out with him now. At least Aang and Sokka would be there. There was a plus.

At breakfast everyone had already began eating.

"About time sleepy head." Hakota said to Katara as she entered the room. She walked over and kissed Gran-Gran's cheek then Bato followed by Hakota.

"Good morning to you too, dad."

When she reached to Aang she one armed hugged him and said "Morning Aang."

"Morning Katara. You seem happy." Aang replied.

"Do I?"

She walked pass Sokka but sat next to him. "Hey what about me?" He complained.

She smacked his head. "There. That's for not waking me up!" Katara said as he pouted.

She instantly looked across from her to see Zuko smirking. "What?" She asked causally.

"Nothing. So, Hakota? Where is my mom?" Zuko asked starting a conversation.

Hakota looked up from his plate to Zuko. "Oh she just said that she would be looking up her parents and sisters. She wanted to visit them today for us to discuss the wedding."

"Ah. Alright." Zuko seemed to be feeling discomfited with Katara's family but hid it with a normal attitude.

"Zuko, your fine with the wedding are you?" Hakota asked.

"Why do you ask?" Zuko asked without emotion.

"No reason. Its just—well last night with the wine you seemed—"

Zuko interrupted. "Hakota I would like to apologize about that. This rather hit me like a surprise, after all she is my mother and I hadn't seen her on so many years. It came to me in shock because once I found out she wasn't dead after all these years and then with her to be wedded I felt upset but if it is you who is making her happy now, that's all that matters to me. She is my mother and I love her." Zuko's answer shocked everyone. Even to Katara, he seemed like a different person.

"Well it's fine. Katara and Sokka must have felt the same once I returned. You poor kids. Everything must be moving so fast. I should be the one apologizing." Hakota admitted.

"Dad you don't have to." Katara said.

"Yeah dad. Beside's we like Ursa. And like what Zuko said. We love you too dad, and if this is what is making you happy go for it!" Sokka said.

Hakota was so happy they were fine with all the change but Bato and Kana who could see the suffering, pain and sacrifice hiding behind the eyes.

"Thank you, kids." Hakota smiled.

"See Hakota! Everything is working out fine." Bato said.

Gran-Gran nodded in agreement. Ursa came in crashing through the door.

"I found them! They still live in the same place!" Ursa's excitement filled in the empty awkwardness. "Can we leave now?" Ursa's request made her seem like a child.

Katara chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Ready Bato? Mom?" Hakota asked.

And with another moment they were gone leaving Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko alone. They all sat quietly later in a den filled with book shelves and comfortable furniture. Sokka browsed the books and Zuko stared mindlessly in space. Katara and Aang sat on the floor playing the corners of the rug. The atmosphere felt weird and almost like they barely met Zuko.

"Well, this is boring." Zuko said ready to just leave.

"Hey you can't go! We promised Ursa we would—" Katara began when Zuko interrupted.

"Who cares? No one is talking anyway. We already know each other so I'm outta here unless you come up with something fast that would make me stay." Zuko challenged.

"Katara don't bother. We'll just tell dad that we're much better friends now and just put up another act like at breakfast. No problem." Sokka suggested.

Zuko seemed to agree and Aang but Katara didn't want to lie to her father again.

"I can't do that! Do you _want_ to live the rest of our lives in a lie? That's horrible!" Katara complained.

"Then what do you want to do?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"I want to go on a tour around the palace." Katara suggested. It was the first thing she could think of doing.

Zuko took a deep breath. "Fine."

Ok so in the next chapter more stuff will happen. I love writing this story so I will be getting a lot of chaps up in one day maybe! So keep checking up! Review! ^_^ And sorry if there are any mistakes. Review!

Edited:

Here's the fourth edited chapter. I needed a bit of tension between Katara and Zuko so here it is! Anyone have any ideas about getting rid of Mai? I might have to have an entire chapter about her…


	5. Chapter 5

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 5

Zuko sighed deeply, "Fine. So who wants to go?" He asked regretting to inquire what she wanted to do. Of course she would have thought of something.

"Count me out." Sokka said lying on a couch. "I'm going to take a nap. Aang, you go with Katara and Zuko. Watch him and make sure he doesn't fill up Katara's head with garbage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked him in an annoyed tone.

Sokka sat up straight. "You should know. Maybe Katara doesn't feel the same but, I'm really angry with you Zuko. You looked terrible last night and in front of my _dad_. I know you don't want them to be happy together so you're trying to break them up. That's really low Zuko. I don't even care that we were friends that much anymore. You're acting like a baby and until you really apologize to my dad I'm going to pretend I only know the bad side of you and I might tell your mom more than she wants to know about her precious son!" He turned away and shut his eyes.

Zuko's eyes darken. He was about to attack him when Katara's quick grasp pulled back his arm. The touch was warm and familiar but abnormally harsh. "Leave him alone! Let's go. You two need to calm down." She held his wrist tightly.

She felt his muscles loosen then released her hold. Zuko grunted then stormed out of the room.

Katara and Aang watched him leave, feeling uncomfortable to follow, when he called out. "Let's go!" The two benders quickly ran out of the room to catch up to Zuko.

They went through the whole lower level in one hour. It was a rather impressive palace. Very big with many rooms and many secret passages that Zuko didn't feel the need to show. Once they reached the middle level Zuko opened a large door and lead them inside.

"This is the war room. They discuss a lot of things here that has to do with the war." Zuko explained bluntly.

"Isn't that the reason it's called a war room?" Katara asked sounding like a smart ass.

"You know, little sister, I would expect that from your brother, but not you. So another crack like that and this is done." Zuko warned her in a semi serious tone. He was over what happened between him and Sokka and he decided that it would be wise to be on Katara's good side. He knew how much pain she was still in when she thought about her mother and once he showed her how terrible it would be for their parents to marry she would surely help him with his plans.

"Sorry." Katara said sarcastically.

Zuko turned around and pretended to slap her face. She flinched. "Next time I will hit you." He smirked then went back to leading.

Aang went by her side. "He seems a bit more violent today, doesn't he?"

"He didn't hit me. But you're right. It might be from the alcohol. Come on."

The next few rooms where boring. Then they reached a library.

"Can we look around?" Katara asked curiously.

Zuko shrugged. They walked around for a while then went their own ways. Aang went looking through scrolls about Avatar Roku that still remained and Katara looked at the walls where many paintings were hung.

The one that caught her eye was of a tall man with long dark hair sitting on what seemed to be a throne with a small boy standing next to him.

"That's my father and I when I was seven. He told me it symbolized that I would become the Firelord one day and the way I would treat our nation would reflect on him. It has no real meaning to me. Not anymore." Zuko explained coming up behind Katara.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. She always thought the subject of his diabolical father bothered him.

He smirked. "Well incase your father asks what we did today, you can tell him that you learned about my family history."

"I see. What about that one?" She pointed at another tall man with dark hair. He wore a red robe and a crown.

"That was my grandfather. A self-portrait of himself after my uncle was born."

"How much older is Iroh to your father?" Katara asked not noticing her proximity to Zuko.

"Only by a few years. My father made an arrangement with my grandfather to make him the next Firelord rather than uncle. It ended up making my mother to be banished. He was awful wasn't he? He wanted to be the Firelord so badly he even would banish his wife." Zuko informed her. The hint of regret stained his words; Katara held his hand in comfort.

"Well Ursa told me that your father was supposed to kill her. But he didn't. He must have loved her enough to spare her life." Katara said.

"I guess." Zuko concurred after a short moment of silence. He hardly wanted to agree that his father had anything to love in his stone cold heart.

"Ahem?" Aang cleared his throat as he came up behind them seeing the future siblings so close. Katara jumped away as she blushed. Zuko ignored it and past Aang and lead them on to the next room.

"Let's go." He ordered.

Aang waited for Katara. "Hey? Why were you two um—?"

"It was nothing Aang. He just told me a sad story about his childhood and I felt sorry for him. That's it. Katara walked passed him and walked a step behind Zuko. Aang caught up and believed her story after all Zuko and Katara are only friends, right? As well as soon to be siblings. Their tour finally ended and went back to meet with Sokka.

"Oh Sokka you should have came. It was amazing." Katara told him. She talked about the painting and other interesting rooms.

He yawned, "Sounds nice." Sokka said bored like.

Aang sat down besides him. "It was!"

"So when are the cooks going to cook something? I'm starving!" Sokka nagged.

Zuko smirked again, which Katara was beginning to like seeing, he said, "That doesn't seem surprising."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sokka asked defensively. He was cooled from earlier but hated when he'd mumble.

"I still remember your 'appetites' and your sister and Aang told me it used to be much worse."

"Why would you guys tell him that?" Sokka asked.

"Because Zuko needed to know something about you incase dad asks if we really do know anything new about each other." Katara answered.

"Ugh! So what about those cooks then?" Sokka asked.

"Today's a festival. It's a holiday for some Avatar. They took the rest of the day off." Zuko explicated.

"Roku?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No, it's a different one."

"So what about food?!" Sokka whined.

"I'll make you something if you stop complaining. Zuko where is the kitchen?" Katara asked.

"I'll show you." Zuko left the room.

"Aang do you want anything?" Katara asked before leaving.

"Sure. Thanks Katara." Aang smiled.

She walked out to Zuko who stood outside the door.

"You waited? Wow." Katara said shocked.

"Funny. Don't forget to make me something too." Zuko cautioned.

They made it to the kitchen, which was as larger than her bedroom.

"Wow. Its huge! Hey Zuko your staying with me, right?" Katara asked.

"Why do I need to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to get lost in here." Katara joked.

"Then get started. It's not like I would want to go back with your angry brother anyways."

"Hey Zuko? I have a question." She asked while fixing the meals.

"What is it?"

"Why have you called me 'little sister' but not once have I heard you call Sokka 'little brother'."

"All I'll tell you now is that I say that to remind me."

"What? Remind you?" Katara asked. Joy, more clues to the mystery of the mind of Zuko.

He didn't answer.

"So about the festival, are you going?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to go?" Zuko asked.

"Well it might be fun. We should all go." Katara proposed.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be much fun to give you more tours."

"I won't ask for any out there. Besides I think Ursa would love to go. I think she would love to see us getting along."

"I don't know." Zuko repeated. "You guys would get lost and I'm not really in the mood to babysit."

"We aren't little kids! Why is it so bad for you to have to accompany us?" She asked wondering if he didn't want to be seen with them or if he was just truly lazy.

"It's not worth going out there."

"You're so impossible to talk to!" Katara yelled. She took the meals on a silver tray then headed to the door. She couldn't open it with the tray in her hands and before she could put it down Zuko came to the rescue and opened the wooden door.

"I'm just still unsure if the people are ready to see a failure like me yet. I might be a hero to the other nations but to my people—especially the wealthy—I am still a disgrace and it will take a lot to change that. People will surely recognize me and I just don't want Sokka, Aang and you to have to hear what they have to say about me." He whispered as if the kitchen was filled with maids and cooks all listening to the words that keeps him up at night.

"Zuko you don't need to worry about what they think. Many people in the firenation agree with peace, like Mai. Will you go to the festival?" She asked again.

"I'll think about it." He stood to the side opening the door wider. "Little sisters first." He said smirking.

"Impossible!" She laughed.

They made it back to the boys and Katara asked them about going to the festival.

"Sure! I'll go!" Aang said already excited. His time in the firenation hadn't been much fun.

"Will there be food?" Sokka asked taking a full bite from his lunch.

"Food and more I'll promise you that." Zuko said finishing his meal. "A lot of girls too."

"Is that all guys think about? Meeting random girls and stalk them for the rest of the night?" Katara asked.

"Well someone seems to know how things work. Does this happen to you a lot?" Zuko asked smirking.

"No!" Katara and Sokka both answered.

Zuko and Aang laughed. Katara felt a bit annoyed on how Sokka treated her as a child.

"Quit it Sokka! You think I couldn't get a date? Well let's bet on it tonight!" Katara challenged him.

"No way!" Sokka refused. "I already have Suki and your with Aang aren't you?"

"It wont be a real date. You just have to get someone to say that they'll spend the entire evening with you."

"But—K"

"What's wrong Sokka? You don't think she could do it? I want to see this." Zuko said.

"Ok then! Let's do this. I bet I could get a date tonight and you won't." Katara said.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed.

"So this is the bet! Who ever can get a date first wins—what?" Zuko asked.

"What about loser has to—ask out someone?" Aang suggested.

"No because that's what we are going anyway." Katara said.

"Ok. What about—rub your grandmother's feet after the festival and do her laundry?" Zuko said.

"How is that bad?" Sokka asked. It wouldn't be the first time he had to do that.

"Well after walking for a long time her feet will stink and then, well, have fun washing her underwear." Zuko told him.

"Oh. I see. Well that's bad." Sokka agreed.

"But not enough! Loser also has to be the servant for the winner for a day." Katara added.

"Ok. Ok you're on." Sokka said.

Wow. This might be one of my shortest chapters! ^_^

Hoped you enjoyed! Review! I want to know how u all feel about this story to make me want to continue! Sneak peek on the next chapter! While they are out looking for dates, a new romance is born that will be the cause of many BIG problems. Well I hope so. I'm making this story entirely up as I go along. ^_^

Also about the bet thing, I know that it's not really bad enough but I just need to add Gran-Gran. You'll see why!

Edited:

FINALS ARE OVER!! I wanted to update sooner but I thought I might as well wait until summer was here. So this is my first day of Summer vacation!! Chapter 6 will be edited and updated soon. I wanted to put both up now but my head hurts from looking at the screen…

Also, I will be trying to hurry and finish the story soon because I have another story I want to work on and it will be my first story that's not about avatar too! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 6

Ursa and the rest arrived back to the palace some time later. The bet was final and was agreed that no one besides them would ever know about it.

"So you want to go to the festival?" Hakota asked when the kids requested to go.

"Yes dad. It might be fun. This might also be a good time for you and Ursa to go out, you know?" Katara suggested.

"And you're ok with that?" Ursa asked. "You, Sokka _and_ Zuko?"

"Of course! So can we?" Sokka asked. He wanted Katara to be his servant and make her do horrible chores.

"Um sure. Lets see if Bato or Gran-Gran want to go." Hakota said.

"That isn't necessary Hakota. I have taken the liberty to ask for you." Zuko said politely. "They agreed to go."

"Well thank you Zuko." Hakota said. He was pleased that they were all getting alone but something about Zuko worried him.

Katara, Aang, Sokka and Zuko raced up the stairs to change.

"Ok if you two want a better chance of getting a date you might want to not wear blue. Many people here in the capital supported the war and I doubt they are used to seeing anyone from the other nations." Zuko said.

"Well what do you think? That we have something else?" Sokka asked.

"I'll loan you something. Katara go ask my mom for some of Azula's old clothes." Zuko said making it sound so easy. "Sokka and Aang, you two can borrow my old clothes." Although it was strange for Katara to wear clothes from Azula she didn't protest.

"Here. Just go change in another room. Come back if they don't fit." Zuko pushed them out of the room with clothes in their hands.

"Ouch! Geez!" Sokka grumbled. "Ok Aang we can change in my room."

Sokka opened his door and turned the gas lamp on. He dressed slowly into the outfit he borrowed. He looked at himself in a mirror; he thought he actually looked fine. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and a black shirt with a shirt minus the sleeves with red outlining. It looked as though Zuko had ripped off the sleeves. Zuko had also given him two long black ribbons that Sokka had no idea what they were for.

Aang was given a red baggy warriors suit with golden outlining. And same as Sokka he received two long red ribbons.

Zuko wore a black shirt with ripped sleeves and black baggy pants with a golden outline. With his golden colored ribbons he tied them around his writs and around his fingers.

Sokka and Aang came to Zuko's room knocking on the door.

"Hey! Open up!" Sokka yelled. "Why do we look like warriors or some kind of students in martial arts?"

Zuko opened to door. "Because the avatar we celebrate wore things like these. We wear them like if we are his pupils. The girls must wear more dressy ones. I don't know! Its just tradition! Why didn't you guys put on the silk ribbons on your hands yet?" Zuko asked.

"Oh! That's what they are for!" Sokka said tying them on. Aang did as well.

Meanwhile

Katara skipped down the stairs hoping Ursa was still where she last saw her, in the den.

The door was closed but with a little crack open. Katara wanted to know if anyone was inside, so without a word she looked through the crack. She gasped at the site. Her father was lip locking with Ursa. He kissed her neck and all over her face and she moaned in pleasure. Katara turned away and pinned herself to the wall.

"No. No." She fought back tears. She had never seen them do anything more than a friendly hug. It was disgusting and upsetting at the same time but the feelings balanced out into numbness.

"Hey Katara? What are you doing? Why aren't you getting ready?" Aang asked coming down with the other boys. He was still trying to tie the ribbon.

"Ugh let me do that!" Sokka said. "It is kind of hard though I guess. Why are yours so slippery?"

"Hey, did you get my mom? Or did you get lost?" Zuko smirked.

Katara shook her head in difference. "In there." Zuko quickly noticed that she looked shooken up.

"Hm?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. He walked over and looked through the split. His eyes widen. "I see." He hid his anger well. He thought if she could do this in secret, then who knows if she had been sleeping alone these past nights. He barged into the room. "Hey mom? Katara needs clothes for the festival. Can she borrow from Azula?" Zuko asked his mother who jumped when the door flung open.

"Zuko! Knock first! And yes she can. Azula may never come back here anyways." Ursa said stepping away from Hakota.

Katara now walked inside. "Hey dad? Gran-Gran also considers it a sin when you live with your fiancé." With that she left closing the door behind her shedding two tears.

"Ok let's go to Azula's room then." Zuko lead them to the upper level.

"Wait out here." He commanded as he searched through the bedroom. Moments later he handed clothes for her. "There. Go get changed and promise me something. Don't let what you saw our parents do bug you tonight. They _are_ getting married." Zuko told her.

"And weren't you trying to stop it? Did you give up already?" Katara asked.

"I'm waiting for the right time. But if you want it done sooner just work with me." Zuko offered.

She plainly looked into his amber eyes. She felt her breathing slow down. Once she gained control over herself she said, "No, I'll leave that to you." and she left to change in her room. The boys waited outside to discuss last minute terms on the bet.

Katara dressed in slightly baggy silk gold Capri pants and a long sleeve silk gold shirt. She unbraided her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She tied the gold ribbons she got around her hands knowing what to do after seeing Sokka tie Aang's.

She opened the door and asked Zuko, "Did I tie them right?"

She pulled her hands out to show him. She felt a tingle when he touched her hands. "Um—they will be fine." Zuko said checking and quickly letting go.

"So remember, the first one with a date before dusk wins. And the rules are you can't go around telling people to stay away from the opponent. Got it?" Zuko asked.

Sokka and Katara nodded. Aang laughed. "I bet on Katara!"

"Aang should you really make that bet?" Sokka asked wondering why Aang didn't feel intimidated by this bet.

"That reminds me, Aang. The other rule as of now, we can't interfere with the contest until it's over."

'_Aw. Oh well, I'll try to get Katara to hang out with me later then.' _Aang thought to himself. "Got it. So let's go?" Aang asked.

They raced down the stairs to the adults. "Ok we are ready!" Sokka said.

"You kid's go on ahead. We'll meet you down in a minute. Zuko you know your way around here. So please watch them." Hakota said.

"Sure. We'll wait for you by the gate." Zuko insisted.

They were walking down to the door when Katara went to Zuko's side and whispered "You didn't want to baby-sit, huh?"

"Hell no." Zuko said waiting up for Sokka and Aang. "When we split we'll all meet at the center of the town after the fireworks finish. You'll know when you see a firefall." Zuko said.

"Firefall?" Katara asked.

"It's a waterfall but tonight the water looks like fire." He explained.

They reached the gate when the adults came outside. They didn't dress like how the teens did. For the holiday only everyone under 18 were suppose to dress like warriors/ students to the great Avatar they honored.

"Ok so what do you want to do? Split then meet later?" Bato asked as they reached the festival grounds. Sokka ignored him then said to Katara, "Have fun with foot rubbing Kat." He walked over smoothly to some girl with long black hair eating at a booth. They saw him say something then they both left somewhere together. Sokka had won the bet before they actually began.

"That's not fair!" Katara cried. She ran off in the ocean of people.

"Katara! Zuko, will you get her? I don't want her to get lost!" Ursa said.

Zuko nodded and ran off.

"What did I miss?" Aang asked coming back with a new hat he bought.

Zuko chased after the waterbender. He bumped and shoved people to the sides to get through and not lose sight. "Katara wait up!" Zuko shouted over the laughs, cheers and loudness from the crowd. "Stop!"

Katara stopped at the 'firefall'. She sat on the stones that kept the water in the giant bowl.

Zuko grabbed her arm. "Hey! Never run from me again! Damn I don't know how your father could ever handle you! You're so annoying, disobedient, and rude"

Katara began to cry. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me! I'm not annoying! Or disobedient! How am I rude?" She yelled.

"You spied on mom and Hakota." Zuko said calmly.

"It was an accident. You did too! Go away! I don't want to see you right now!" Katara shouted in his face.

He smirked. "Don't start a scene Kat. _'I don't want to see you right now'_ you make it sound like I did something to you. Don't you think?" Zuko asked pulling her up to her feet.

"No I'm not! Just leave me alone!"

"You really take losing badly."

"No I do not! He cheated! We didn't even begin!" Katara cried.

"Who cares? At least you can go to sleep tonight without the guilt of using some guy for a bet." Zuko said. "Have you really thought about how Aang felt from all of this?"

"Aang? I didn't think he'd—", she sighed, "you're right. I'm—I'm sorry." Katara apologized.

He pulled her for a hug—just a friendly hug. "It's ok. You know I like you already, Kat. You're better than Azula for sure. I wish someone like you could have been my sister a long time ago. It would have been easier."

Katara hugged him back. She was confused with the last thing Zuko said: _"It would have been easier."_ What would have been easier? She thought. But she didn't bother to ask. He probably wouldn't have even said anything.

It seemed like an okay moment. It was a moment of future siblings with a strong bond between them and life together ahead of them. Nothing wrong with that. Although from a distance it didn't look that way.

"So what do we do now?" Katara asked still in his arms.

"I'll show you around. Let's go to the other side of the town." Zuko said.

"So you're baby-sitting?"

"You can call it that. Or if you want you can call it a date." Zuko said putting Katara in shock.

"Is that even ok to joke about? We are going to be siblings and—" she began.

"Is it ok? Kat we aren't even blood. They aren't married yet either. Its ok." Zuko winked. "It's not a real date anyways."

Katara smiled. She had never seen him this way. She liked it—to see him in a way that was new.

Yay! Another somewhat short chapter! ^_^ Sorry its short. I could add more but I don't want it so long. The next chapter might come out later today. ^_^

Edit:

Back from the grave! I was going to stop writing this story until this morning when I read two reviews from my email that I don't check too often. I didn't think people still read this and seeing that you do I'm finally answering your wish and I'll be finishing this story. I don't know about many writers but from what I realized about myself is that when I read reviews I feel more motivated. I don't want to write any stories if no one is reading. I mean, who would?

So those who are sticking with me and for those who are new thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me.

For anyone who read this story – as you might have realized already that I removed all the chapters except for chapter 1-5. That's because I wanted to edit them first and I didn't want people reading on ahead when the chapters need to be fixed. Sorry for that.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 7

He took her hand so she wouldn't fall behind. They ran together until they reached the end of the festival grounds.

"Ok. So we start here." Zuko said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Why so far?" Katara asked.

"Why not? Well like you said. If anyone sees us and think we are a couple what makes you think mom, Hakota or Sokka wont?"

"Its not like we are going to kiss or stuff." Katara asked.

Zuko chuckled. "True."

She rested her head on his arm. "Good."

He laughed again. "It's things like that, that will make people think Kat."

"Well as long as we know nothing is going on, that's fine. Right?" Katara asked pulling him away and looking into his eyes.

He fell into the sea that was her eyes. He was drowning but was saved when she looked at the floor.

"Damn it Katara." He said walking away.

"Hey? What did I do?" Katara asked running to him.

He turned around and took her hand. He led her behind a booth and down the empty road. He sat her down on the side of the street with grass.

"I said what did I do?" she repeated.

"Nothing. You're just making everything so hard!" Zuko said.

Katara looked angry. She remembered then what Zuko said before.

"_Why occasionally do you call me 'little sister'?" _

"_All I'll tell you now is that I say that to remind me."_

"_You can call it a date."_

"_Is that even ok to joke about? We are going to be siblings and—"._

"_Is it ok? Kat we aren't even blood. They aren't married yet either. Its ok."_

Katara felt a strange pain in her stomach. "You're the one making things weird, you know. I don't think Mai would like it."

"Why would you bring Mai into this?" He raised an eyebrow.

Katara felt embarrassed and looked away. "No it's not possible" she thought to herself, "he doesn't like me. Of course not!"

"Why aren't you answering me? Tell me."

"Why should I? It's not like you tell me anything when I ask."

"Ok, that's a lie." Zuko said in a stern voice.

"Then what about when you said it would be better if we were siblings a long time ago? You never answered that one."

He held his words back. His reasons were too embarrassing to say to someone like Katara who couldn't understand. "I need to change the topic." He thought to himself. At that moment something in his mind clicked. "You think I like you, do you?"

This caught her off guard. "Wh-what? Don't say stupid things." She looked away.

He smirked. "Or maybe, you like me? That's it isn't it? You're taking advantage of my kindness!"

She smacked his arm. "That's sick! I'm already dating Aang. I wouldn't do something like to him."

He laughed. "Alright, alright! You get mad too easily. I was only joking."

She pouted. "That wasn't funny."

He laughed again. This time she found it to be sort of cute. "You're not bad Katara. I think if our parents marry we'll get along just fine."

"There you go again. You know what I realized about you? You're all talk. You keep saying 'if they get married' and 'oh I'll stop the wedding blah blah' but you only tried once and failed miserably. Just give it a rest." She stood from where they sat looking down on him.

"Hey, I already said that I'd wait for the right moment. It just hasn't presented itself yet." He said defensibly.

"Yeah well the love of two people cant break as easily as you think. You have a girlfriend so you should know that." Katara folded her arms.

"Love can break love. Just like a diamond can cut a diamond when nothing else can." Zuko said. His last sentence came out slower as he thought of each word carefully.

"What are you talking about now?"

"I've been trying to use the love between me and my mom against Hakota. It seemed like I could do it, especially if you helped me. Now I think about it I think I was approaching it from the wrong angle." he ranted.

Her face showed all her confusion. "What are you plotting?"

He smiled largely. "I got it!"

"Got what?" She was losing her patience for this prince.

"What if we pretended to fall in love?" Zuko stood up and grabbed both of her shoulders.

Her mouth dropped. "What?"

"Just listen. If we made it seem that we are in love maybe then our parents would end the marriage!"

"I don't understand." She understood. She knew what he was getting at. It was her heart that didn't want to understand.

"don't you think that for our love our parents would end their marriage so that we could be together?"

She shook her head. "No. No. No! No! Zuko are you listening to yourself?" She pushed him away. "You've done terrible things in your life but this-this is the worse."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry to have upset you this much. Forget everything I said tonight."

She was too angry to answer him.

The sound of a boom came up from behind. The fireworks were starting.

"Maybe we should head back now." Zuko suggested.

"Ok." they began walking quietly.

They sat together in the stone of the Firefall lost in thought about their conversation.

"I wont say anything about what happened." Katara promised. "but never bring it up again."

Zuko nodded. "I'm sorry."

Katara made a small whimper. Zuko looked over and found that she had been crying. Startled he gave her a one arm hug to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She cried.

The fireworks finished with an awesome finale; not like Zuko or Katara noticed. Sokka, and Aang met at the meeting place finding Katara resting her head on Zuko.

"Katara? What are you doing?" Sokka asked concerned.

"She's tired. Let's go." Zuko answered for the sleepy girl.

Aang looked over at her face. "Katara? Were you crying?"

Katara wiped her tears and smiled. "Don't worry Aang. I'm ok now."

"What happened?" Sokka asked concerned. He gave a short glance to Zuko.

She forced a chuckle, "I hurt my neck and the pain was really bad that I cried and was on Zuko's shoulder but I'm ok now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't mention this to dad. I don't want him to worry." She told them. They met up with the adults at the gate of the palace and walk in together.

"Katara do you need getting to your room?" Aang asked.

"Um well…"

"I think she does. Aang why don't you go to bed now? Sokka and I will help her since our rooms are in the same hallway." Zuko suggested.

"Are you sure?" Aang looked at Katara. Her face looked drained.

"Yeah. See you at breakfast." Sokka said holding Katara's shoulder.

"Is something wrong with Katara?" Bato asked watching the children go upstairs.

Sokka gently helped Katara on her bed and Zuko put the covers over her. Once her head hit the pillow she knocked out.

"So were you with her the whole time?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. She was depressed for a while about losing the bet. She complained about how you started before it began."

Sokka laughed.

Katara's dream:

She walked down on the same path she had been on for the past few nights. She was still alone in the beginning until a dark, shadowy figure. He was tall and muscular. He stood still with no movement. Katara walked to his side to look at his face.

"_About time, little sister."_

Katara woke with a start. What did these dreams mean? She just couldn't understand. She noticed someone was with her in the room.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" Katara asked her brother who was lying down on the far side of the bed.

"Just waiting for you. I was talking to Gran-Gran and I think you should go rub her feet now. She said they are aching." Sokka said making fun of her.

"Why before breakfast?"

"So she will have a good start today. Nothing says good morning like a good foot rub." Sokka laughed.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to." She pulled the blanket over her head.

"A deal's a deal! Go now!" he dragged her out of bed.

Sokka knocked on the door to Gran-Gran's bedroom. "Come in." a tired old voice called out.

Sokka pushed her inside and shut the door. "Hey Gran-Gran." Katara said.

"Oh Katara! Sokka told me you would rub my feet, what happened? Lose a bet?" Gran-Gran laughed.

"How did you know?" Katara asked.

"Lucky guess. Why else would you want to?"

"I guess that's true." She agreed.

"If you don't want to I wont force you."

"I will Gran-Gran. I would want Sokka to if he lost."

Kana pulled her legs down off the bed. "Just be easy ok?"

"Ok. So did you have fun last night?" Katara asked.

"It was—pleasant. Did you have fun with Ursa's boy?" Kana's face was serious.

"Why do you ask?"

"I saw you two hugging near the fall."

"Gran-Gran why were you spying on me?" Katara sounded angry.

"I wasn't. You just seemed so upset for some reason and ran off. I followed you and when I arrived you where in his arms. To me it seemed as if you two ran off to be together so we couldn't see you. Katara how could you do this?"

"I didn't do anything! He was just making me feel better about a problem I have! He treats me as a sister!" Katara began to raise her voice.

"Katara you and him are spending a large amount of time together. I am afraid if you would fall in love with him if you haven't already."

"I haven't spent a lot of time with him! I'm not in love with him! I wouldn't do that to dad or Aang." Katara stood and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot something. I'll be right back."

She pinned herself to the wall. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She went to see if Zuko was in his room. She needed to talk to him about this.

"Zuko? Open up!" She said quietly. She turned the knob to find it was unlock. She stepped inside the dark room and shut the door. She walked to the bed and he was there—sleeping. Katara shook him. "Zuko? We need to talk."

"Hm? Kat? What is it? I'm trying to sleep." Zuko moaned.

"Zuko, Gran-Gran saw us hugging. I told her that you were comforting me. Zuko your getting me in trouble."

He sat up. "Nothing happened. Why are you taking this so badly?"

She couldn't believe how easily he was taking it. "Because of all those stupid things you were saying last night."

"Katara you cant be like this. I didn't mean what I said. Now go back and calmly explain if you don't want people to have misunderstandings."

She didn't speak. This wasn't much help. She quickly walked out of the room and back to her grandmother.

Zuko laid back down and sighed.

Edit:

As maybe some of you would know this chapter was almost if not all completely destroyed and redone. Also this story will be heading in an almost different direction than I had originally planned but I like it better since I have to deal with Mai and Aang.

I hope you liked it.

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Don't cry for me tonight

Chapter 8

Katara left Zuko's room shutting the door quietly with her back to the hallway. She let go of the golden knob when she felt a hard hand on her shoulder. She gasped.

"Miss Katara? What were you doing in Zuko's bedroom?" Iroh asked.

'Don't be nervous.' she thought to herself. "Nothing. I just went to see if he was up." Katara said. "Hey I didn't see you last night. Where were you?" she added changing the subject.

"A meeting. I was just clearing up paper work as a pre-Firelord thing. Did you have fun at the festival?" Iroh asked.

"Oh yes. I hung out with Zuko most of the time." Katara answered as Iroh slightly smiled and raised an eyebrow. She caught herself. "You know cause my brother ran off with some girl and Aang went off buying anything he could afford and my father wouldn't let me go off alone."

Iroh shook his head smiling. His eyes seemed to be in disbelief.

"So what are you doing here?" Katara asked backing from the door.

"I was just going to talk to Zuko. Have you had breakfast yet?" Iroh asked trying to get rid of her.

"Oh no. I'll go get some after I see Gran-Gran. Bye." Katara rushed away.

Iroh frowned as he watched her leave. He felt disappointed in Zuko. Iroh opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Katara, really everything will be ok. Now get the hell out of my room before—" Zuko said looking up from under his pillow then noticed it wasn't Katara.

Iroh sat on the bed. "Before what Zuko?" He asked relaxed.

Zuko's eyes were wide but then he looked away. "Nothing. Its none of your business." He finally said plainly.

"I'm afraid it is. Zuko I want to be honest with you. You're my dearest nephew and I don't want you to do anything rash." Iroh spoke with such concern that made Zuko a bit nervous.

"What are you talking about uncle?"

"Last night I saw you and Katara at the festival. I tried to catch up to you two and join you and I accidentally overheard your plan of ending your parents wedding."

Zuko sat up. "Why are you snooping around?"

"Zuko is it true? Please tell me no." Iroh pleaded.

"Is what true? Do tell me." Zuko kept calm.

"That you want to fake a relationship with Hakota's daughter. Your future step sister."

Zuko looked away but angrily. "Again, none for your business."

Iroh shook him. "Zuko you have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

"What am I doing wrong uncle? If you really even heard any of it last night you would have also heard that I was joking. It wasn't true." Zuko responded.

"So it's not true?" Iroh was taking back by this. He even felt guilty for thinking such nonsense.

"I-I'm sorry Zuko. Just be careful with your words from now on. After all, your in the eyes of this nation." He turned away. Once he reached the door Zuko sat up then called his uncle. "Uncle?"

Iroh turned around with a sad smile. "Yes? Prince Zuko?"

"Thank you. Now get out." Zuko laughed.

Iroh bowed. "As you wish, young prince."

Meanwhile

Katara rushed downstairs after rubbing her grandmothers feet. '_I wonder what he said to Zuko.' _she thought.

When she reached the dinning room the food was just being served. She took a seat beside's Aang.

"Morning Aang." Katara said. "How are you today?"

"Good. Thanks. You seem to be in a good mood."

Katara smiled as her plate reached her. "I am. A little. It's a new day after all."

As they ate the wedding details were the main topic at the table.

"And we found a nice dress maker and she will be making the dresses for you too Katara. We just have to find someone who can make Hakota's clothes." Ursa began. "The color is going to be all white."

"Why don't you wear red, Ursa? And dad wears blue?" Sokka suggested.

"Because we don't want it to look like a circus dear!" Ursa responded. "Katara, is Zuko awake?" she asked. "We wanted to ask him something." She added.

Kana's sharp eyes hurled to Katara's emotionless face. "I'm not sure. But when he is, he will come down." Katara took a big bite from her food. "Well all done. I'm going to go get changed." She wiped her face then power walked up to the room.

"Is she still upset about yesterday, Hakota?" Ursa asked concerned thinking about the kiss. She felt the guilt since he did not.

"I don't know. She'll get over it. Don't worry about it." He replied.

"I'm going to go check. She barely ate." Ursa went after the waterbender in a hurry.

Ursa first checked in her room. "Katara are you in there?" she knocked.

Katara opened the door now changed into a knee length sleeves blue robe. "What?"

Ursa stepped inside. "I just wanted to know if you were ok. I'm sorry that you saw me and your dad um—well you know." She apologized feeling every embarrassed.

"It's ok. Someone told me not to let it bug me. You guys are getting married anyways. Why should it matter to me?" Katara said brushing her hair.

"That's good. Do you need help with your hair?" Ursa asked. Since she was never close to Azula she never did her hair as much or do any mother-daughter things. It was those little things Ursa yearned for and the little things Katara missed.

"Um sure." Katara sat crisscross on her bed and Ursa sat at the edge.

"Do you want it a braid? Or something different?" Ursa asked brushing through.

"I don't care. Something new."

"Ok. How about a French braid?"

"Never heard of it, so ok." Katara sat up straighter.

"A couple made it up at the refuge camp I told you I went to. Listen, Katara I wanted to ask you something. About the wedding I wanted to know if you'd be one of my maids. I think your father is going to ask Zuko, Iroh, Sokka and the avatar to be his best men."

"Oh well that sounds interesting." Katara said. She didn't really want to consider it.

"It is! You will be coupled up with one of the boys and at the wedding party you'll have to dance with your partner. It will be fun."

Before Katara could respond to Ursa there was a knock at the door.

"Its open." Katara called out.

Zuko came in—just what she needed. "Mom I was looking for you. Hakota said you'd be in here. And you're—brushing her hair." He sounded confused at the end. Probably he assumed a servant would do something like that and not a Queen.

"I'm asking Katara if she would like to be one of my maids for the wedding. I told her that Hakota wanted you to be one of his best men. Did he already ask?" Ursa asked.

"Oh yes. He did. I said yes to the offer." Zuko said sitting on the bed besides his mom.

"See Katara? You should consider it." Ursa said.

"Yeah Kat. It might be fun." Zuko said, "Besides, Aang is doing it also. Maybe the two of you can be partners for the dance during the party. The two of you haven't done a lot together lately."

"That's true. Sure. I'd love to." Katara agreed.

"Oh thank you! This is perfect. So you want to be partnered with the avatar?" Ursa asked smiling.

Before she could answer Zuko interrupted. "We already went over this, mom." He chuckled.

Ursa laughed with him "Oh its just because I'm so happy! Everything is going so well. I'm happy that you two are getting along well and are ok with the wedding. I happy that we are all going to be a big family! Nothing can bring me down now."

"Of course not mom." Zuko smiled.

Katara looked at him at the corner of her eye. _'How is he so good at that? How can he be like this when just last night he plotted to end her happiness? Why can he lie better than me?' _she thought.

Ursa finished her braid and they went to show it to Hakota.

"It looks nice Katara. Oh Ursa, I asked the boys and Iroh. They all agreed." Hakota told her.

"That's great, honey. Katara agreed too! She wants Aang as her partner. That's ok, right?"

"Sure. That's fine. I wouldn't imagine her without him." Hakota said.

"I'm going to go see my sisters to see if they want to be part of this." Ursa said.

"I'll go with you." Hakota said taking her hand. "We should decide a date for this thing anyways."

They left with Kana and Iroh that afternoon. Bato stayed with the kids as a request from Kana.

"Ok kids now it's just the five of us. What do you want to do?" Bato asked.

"Hey Sokka, mom and your dad wanted us to get to get along better. Maybe we should do that this time." Zuko said ignoring Bato.

"How do they know that we don't know we aren't getting along? We act like we do." Sokka said.

"You guys just act like you are?" Bato asked.

"Yeah." Katara told him.

"But weren't you all friends?"

Katara whispered, "We had a little argument a few days ago and they aren't exactly over it."

Zuko and Sokka began talking about their childhood, likes and dislikes, girlfriend stories. Soon after they were both making fun of Katara and acted as they had been several months ago when they all teamed up.

"Wont you guys shut up?" Katara asked now irritated of the jokes that focused on her. She couldn't hear what Bato was saying to her and Aang.

After they stopped, the boys listened to the stories of Bato's childhood. They heard about all the things they did to Kana and the tribe. Katara half listen while she read a documentary of the avatar the festival the night before was for.

It hit the late afternoon at last. They ate a nice lunch/ dinner then Bato passed out on the couch a little after when they went back to the den.

Zuko, Aang and Sokka began talking again about girlfriends and then just girls in general. Katara felt boredom and uncomfortable hearing the things that came out of Sokka. She listened quietly pretending to reread the document of the Avatar. She was more interested in what Zuko had to say about Mai and with each word he spoke she began to realize more and more how lucky Mai was. Katara realized how much growing up Aang needed before he could reach that level of maturity Zuko was in, but it wasn't something she thought about for too long. Katara was beginning to feel jealous though. Of how Zuko and even Sokka treated Mai and Suki. More and more was she seeing the child in Aang.

"Hey Katara, you look bored." Aang leaned over looking at her.

Katara looked in the young air bender's eyes. The gentle eyes that loved her. "Sorry Aang. I just love talking about the girls I like." She said sarcastically.

"Ok then. So what kind of _guys_ do you like, little sister?" Zuko asked.

'_Great. I'm his sister again.' _Katara thought. "Oh you know. The type that can master all four elements. Who accepts everything about me and still loves me."

Katara noticed Zuko roll his eyes when she stopped. "Hm. Good luck with finding someone like that." Zuko said. Katara stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey Katara? I wanted to ask you something. If maybe you would want to go out with me somewhere. We haven't done much alone, so I thought that maybe…" Aang tried to say. He's face was red. He wished he asked somewhere more private. Katara didn't bother looking at her brother who was sure to be keeping his vein from popping. After all she is his little sister.

"That would be nice Aang. It would be our first date, wouldn't it?" Katara smiled.

Aang's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah it would. It'll be fun."

"Okay. Let's just wait until Bato wakes up." Katara promised. She didn't care if Sokka was upset.

"I don't want to involve myself in your first date or anything…" Zuko began.

Sokka interrupted, "I do."

"but," Zuko continued, "if you want you two can join Mai and me later tonight. The two of us had planned to meet anyways. We can do a double date. It would be good so we can show you the city a little more. I would be more fun than getting lost." He kindly suggested.

Aang and Katara smiled at each other. "Sounds fun. How about it?" Aang asked.

"Wait what about me?" Sokka complained.

"Yeah. Let's do that!" She agreed.

"So you're all leaving me?" Sokka's voice wasn't getting through anyone.

Zuko began leaving for the door, "Let me just go let Mai know."

Sokka began waving his arms around. "Don't forget about me! What about me?"

"What _about _you?" Katara asked now paying attention to her lonely brother.

He looked away. "Oh nothing! Just go on and have fun! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said sarcastically.

"Ok, thanks!" Aang said standing from where he sat.

"I'm going to go get ready Aang. How about you?" Katara asked leaving also.

"Yeah let's go."

Sokka mumbled under his breath. "Stupid double date. Leaving me alone and not offering to buy me anything. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Huh? What?" Bato woke. He looked around at the empty room with only himself and Sokka. "What? They ditched you?"

"And what if they did?" Sokka grumbled his way out of the room.

Sorry Sokka!

This chapter was also totally redone. The next chapter will be totally new. The double date with Aang Katara Zuko and Mai. Sound good? Well you know what sounds good to me? Food. I'm off for some lunch. I'll try to post chapter nine later today for ya after I get some energy in me.

Love ya!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't cry for me tonight**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**Excuse me, can we get some more napkins?" Mai asked a waitress during dinner. **_

"_**Oh yes coming right up." The woman rushed over to the kitchen.**_

_**Aang took a sip of his cold drink. "This kind of place wasn't really something I'd expect to see you in Zuko." He said looking around at a commoner setting. They were sitting outside in the cool night air surrounded by the common people. There was upbeat music playing and dancing couples laughing and moving lively to the song. **_

"_**What do you mean?" Zuko asked.**_

"_**I think he means that you look more suited for a more…refined place. After all your royalty." Katara explained while watching the dancers. She remembered her dance with Aang.**_

"_**We didn't want to two to feel uncomfortable with the high class. They're all pretty rude and would just be looking at us anyways." Mai said. "Besides over here we can have more fun."**_

"_**Yeah I think so too." Aang smiled.**_

"_**Here's some napkins. Is there anything else you need?" the waitress returned.**_

"_**Nothing now thanks." Zuko sent her away.**_

_**A new song started playing. "Aang want to go dance?" Katara asked.**_

_**He nodded. "Sure let's go!"**_

_**The two ran off to the floor the other couples danced and joined in.**_

_**Mai laughed a bit at them but kept eating. "They look happy together don't they?" She asked Zuko in between bites.**_

"_**Yeah. Do you want to dance later?" He asked. **_

"_**Nah. What's the point to get sweaty for nothing?" she said in a plain tone.**_

"_**I guess." For the duration of the song he watched the dancing. It wasn't like he was too interested in it but he did feel a bit envious that Aang had a girlfriend who was lively and who tried different things. He wouldn't blame Mai for it though. After all, her self esteem issue is an issue of her own. He cant force her to change. **_

_**Mai sighed. "I'm getting bored. When they get back lets go somewhere else?" **_

"_**Wait here then. I'll go pay up at the front." Zuko took another look and then walked away. **_

_**As the night grew darker the four teens found themselves in a small park. Aang and Katara sat alone on the grass while Zuko and Mai wondered off alone near a fountain in the middle of the park.**_

"_**Its so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Katara smiled at the air bender.**_

"_**Yeah. Did you have a good time?" He asked holding her hand.**_

"_**Of course I did." In the distance she could see Zuko and Mai. He scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Their faces kept close as they spoke with one another. Katara felt embarrassed watching but she felt it would be nice if Aang would do something like too.**_

_**Aang yawned, bring Katara's focus back. "Sorry, I'm getting tired."**_

"_**I'm tired too. We did a lot of walking." The two of them laid on the grass and gazed at the stars. **_

"_**Ah! Katara! A shooting star!" Aang exclaimed pointing up. "Make a wish!" **_

_**She shut her eyes. She listened to her heart to hear its silent desire but there was nothing it longed for. She opened her eyes.**_

**Aang was sat up beside her and looking down at her. "What did you wish for? Do you always close your eyes? I thought you fell asleep." He laughed.**

**She smiled. "It's a habit. And I cant tell you what I wished for."**

"**Well I hope mine can be answered soon." He blushed.**

"**What was it?" **

**He looked back at her. Both stared quietly for some time into each others eyes. She knew what was coming and welcomed it. Aang leaned down and slowly shut his eyes. She did the same as his soft lips touched hers.**

"**Are you still cold?" Zuko asked Mai.**

"**No. Zuko I wanted to talk to you about something." She stared at the floor.**

"**Go ahead."**

"**It's about my parents again." Her voice sounded annoyed.**

"**What happened now? Are they still giving you work to do?" He asked concerned. He and Mai hadn't been able to spend time together since he returned because her parents decided to train her to become a more proper lady so that she could make a good wife. She was also unable to attend the festival the other night due to her 'duties'. **

"**Yeah, but there's more to it now." She moved away from Zuko and stood in front of him. She put one hand on his cheek and he put his over hers. "Zuko, they want me to get married to a nobleman's son on one of the islands in the east."**

**His mouth opened but he couldn't speak.**

"**I told them I was still with you but they don't think I'm worthy of you. Their own words. I'm supposed to leave in three days to meet them. Father told me if I purposely mess up the meeting that he would consider disowning me." She put another hand on Zuko's face. "But I don't care. Because the one thing in this world that I don't hate is you and I don't want to lose you."**

**Zuko removed her hands and held them tightly. "No Mai. I cant let you do that."**

**She raised her eyebrows. "why not? Zuko I don't mind. I love you more and I-"**

"**I don't want to make you give up your family for me." He interrupted.**

"**Don't you love me?" Mai asked.**

"**Of course I do but Mai I don't want to rip you from your family." He tried to explain.**

"**So you would rather have me marry someone else?" Her voice rose. She was beyond anger at this point.**

"**No! Just try talking to them. Maybe they'll change their minds."**

"**They would have done that already! Zuko the only reason I was allowed to leave home today was because they wanted me to break up with you!" She began to cry. "The engagement is already set. As long as the meeting goes well I'm marrying that other guy. But you don't even seem to care!" She pulled her hands away and ran off. **

"**Mai! Wait!" He chased after her but before he could get close she turned around and flung her daggers at him pinning his sleeve to a nearby tree. "Mai wait! Why does she carry these around?" he said trying to pull them out.**

"**What's going on?" Aang rushed to Zuko helping him pull out the daggers. "What happened?" **

"**Nothing just get these off me!" together they were able to pry off two but it still left four.**

"**Arghh! She really pinned you deep!" **

"**Shut up. She must be long gone by now." His words saturated with regret.**

"**I don't know. Katara went after her before I came here though. They might be talking somewhere close by. Otherwise she would have came back by now." Aang told him.**

"**Then lets give them some time. Being the person Katara is, she might be the only one who can help Mai." Zuko said pulling out another.**

"**Did you two get in a fight or something?"**

"**Sort of."**

"**Mai! Are you ok?" Katara said approaching the crying girl who sat near a back door to a store in the dark part of the alley.**

"**Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone!" She hid her face with her hair. **

**Katara sat down with her. "Are you sure? Then I'll just wait until your done crying so then we can go back with the guys and go home together."**

"**Are you stupid? Do you think I would after I just ran from him?" She glared at Katara.**

"**Can we talk about it?" She asked softly. "I'll listen."**

**She looked away again. She wasn't used to having someone who'd listen. It was a huge difference compared to Azula. "you wouldn't understand." She finally said.**

"**Try me." **

**Mai said quiet hoping maybe Katara would just leave. However part of her actually wanted her to stay. She sighed. "My parents want me to get married. I broke up with Zuko."**

"**What did he say?" Katara realized this kind of conversation was one she had no place in. She wouldn't know how to help her.**

"**He doesn't want to stop it. He must think I'm not worthy of his time either." She put her head back against the wall.**

"**I don't think he'd think that way. He really loves you."**

"**It doesn't matter if he does or not. I don't think I can get out of this marriage." Mai explained her situation to Katara. "So if I get disowned then I'm even more unworthy."**

"**If this other guy cant love you like Zuko does then your parents shouldn't push you in the relationship." There was a short silence. "I thought I could help and give you advice but I don't know much about arranged marriages. I'm sorry."**

"**I didn't think you would." She took in a deep breath. "But telling you helped me think. Mostly about what Zuko told me. So…" She turned her face away, "thanks."**

**Katara smiled.**

**Zuko and Aang waited at the front of the palace gate without much talking. Both were worried about the girls but knew they were strong enough to protect themselves. **

"**Katara's back!" Aang announced when he saw the water tribe girl walk slowly back.**

**Zuko rushed up to her. "Where's Mai? Why isn't she with you?" He asked.**

"**She went home. Don't worry, I walked with her. She needed time to think." She told him. She could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. She put her hand on his arm. "She'll be fine. She told me to tell you that she'd try to see you tomorrow." **

"**Come on guys. Let's get inside. Its really cold now." Aang suggested while rubbing his shoulders.**

"**Well its about time! Where have you all been? Do you know what time it is? Why didn't you call? Its so late! You should have been back hours ago!" Sokka bombarded them with questions as soon as they entered the door. **

"**Sokka not now." Katara rubbed her temple, "I'm tired. See you in the morning." She made her way up the stairs with Zuko following close behind quietly.**

"**Night everyone." Aang said going another direction to his room.**

"**Wha-but… don't ignore me!" Sokka chased after Katara.**

"**Zuko." Katara called out before he opened his door. He looked over at her and she instantly felt tongue tied. She didn't know what to say. "Uh…um. I-uh. don't feel too bad about this Zuko. Get some rest so you can face her tomorrow."**

**He gave a weak smile. "Yeah." then he disappeared into his room.**

"**What was that about?" Sokka asked.**

"**Nothing important. Its none of our business anyways." She answered then went off to bed.**

**Katara's dream**

**She kept falling. She tried and tried to chase after the figure who ran off after she tried taking a look at his face. **

"_**Wait! Please wait!"**_** She called out but he just wouldn't stop running. **_**"Ah!"**_** She screamed when she tripped over again. She closed her eyes in pain and moan loudly. **_**"Ouch!"**_** she cried.**

**The figure finally stopped at the sound of her screams. He slowly started walking back but like a deer and a hunter, he kept his distance. **

**She opened her eyes and the pain was gone. She stood from the ground and saw that the forest was a bit brighter than before. The man ran away again but this time Katara could see everything in her path. She was able to keep up with him and eventually caught up with him. She pulled his arm back and when she looked at the face she froze. Tears invaded her eyes again. Her arm dropped back to her side.**

"_**Mai?"**_

"_**You are the one not worthy."**_

**End of chapter 9**

**Review! I love to hear what you as the reader has to say. And because I do I feel like asking a question. Actually maybe two questions. First, would you watch the spin off of Avatar? I think its true but I don't 100% trust wiki. But by reading the article and from what you already know about it, would you watch this new series? I guess it kinda seems interesting but idk. If its wayy to similar like Avatar I might not waste my time watching it.**

**Secondly, are you interested in me putting up an extra chapter up about what Sokka did during the double date? It would be pretty short, but I'm just wondering cause I thought it might be kinda fun to do.**

**Review! 3**

**Oh yea sorry I forgot something else I wanted to hear from you guys. Would you prefer me keeping chapters short or is it ok how it is?**


End file.
